


AOBI s.3. Confessions and Contradictions

by KiiroiDaruma



Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [4]
Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Sexual Content, Yaoi, aftermath of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroiDaruma/pseuds/KiiroiDaruma
Summary: Note: The underage characters involved in romantic relationships are 17 at the start of the story.This tale can be read on its own.It is nearly the end of the school year, but AOBI still gets a new omega transfer student right after the Winter Break. The soccer team is elated.The Student Council Secretary's secrets aren't as well buried as he thinks. Suzuki Kou, The Hedgehog, and Ito Tomoyuki's courtship continues.Other old and new faces make appearances.





	1. The Day of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> All the episodes involving Suzuki and Ito from s.1 and s.2 are collected into  
> ['Harinezumi Hen' ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9658112/chapters/21817823)

Tanaka Yuki was an anomaly. Or perhaps that was a bit too harsh. There wasn't anything actually wrong with him, he was the same as any other young man of his kind. What made him so rare was that he was the son of two male Omegas. His parents had done searches and found that the chance of his conception was estimated as less than one in a thousand. To think of it another way, put 999 black marbles and one white marble in box. Shake them up and pick one in random. If it is not white, put it back and try again. If it is white then there is a chance for little Yuki. When you added to the equation that Omega-omega pairings were less than 5% of all the couples, it made a child like this nearly impossible.

Not much was known of 'pure omega' children. They were rare and the few that were known were almost entirely from past era male-female pairs. The Tanakas decided early on to keep the truth about their son hidden in fear of him becoming a lab rat. Therefore it had been leaked to the neighbors that his papa had had a 'heat related accident' and that the couple had decided to keep the resulting offspring anyway. 

His parents had both doted on him and he had never felt unloved. Neither had they spoiled him, if he wanted something he worked for it. He had been somewhat weak as a child and been held back a year when starting school, but the doctors who worked for his uncle assured them that it was not related to his gender. 

The parents had only told Yuki the truth of his birth when he was sixteen and old enough to understand that it was not wise to let anyone know. At that time, Yuki was already enrolled in Katsuyama High, one of the two schools specializing in sports. Then he finally understood why his parents had been so against him going to that school. While not much was known about 'pure omega' children, one thing was known, they were always Omegas themselves. 

Katsuyama frowned on Omegas even in individual sports and had a strict policy on not letting any Omegas in the teams. They barely tolerated Betas and Unknowns. One had to be really good to get even a chance. Yuki knew he would one day become Omega and be kicked out of the soccer team. Since it would have been too hard for him to face the shame of that, it had been easy for him to agree that he would immediately transfer schools.

He just had not expected it to be this day or this public. The exhibition game had been going well. AOBI had proven a tenacious opponent. They had not given up trying even though everyone knew how the match would end. Katsuro, as the team was called, appreciated their fighting spirit, even if it was an 'omega coddling institution'. Too many schools just folded when faced with Katsuyama or their arch rival, Kiniro High. When the break started they were leading only 3-1. Everyone was in high spirits.

Then everything had gone wrong. Just before the break was to end his stomach had cramped bad enough to make him fall on his knees. A cold sweat had broken out of every pore of his skin. Then he'd gotten hot and the scent had already told him it was all over. He didn't need the oozing sensation in his pants for that.

Yuki closed his eyes. He could still feel the stares of his, now former, friends and team mates. Incredulous, angry, disappointed and lustful. He'd taken the risk and now he had lost. Tears pushed out through under his eyelashes. A gentle finger wiped them off.

'Quit bawling. You're stronger than this. Silly kid.'

'What do you know?'

He'd been transported into an STV, an ambulance of a sort meant to get Omegas in heat safely from one place to another. They had also given him a shot of suppressants and told him to lay down and rest. Another boy, Beta, had accompanied him in the back. A boy in AOBI school suit.

'Trust me. I know too well. Without a warning my life broke into a million slick covered shards last Spring.'

'Oh. You're one too? That must have been tough. I thought you were Beta.'

'I thought so too. Almost no-one knows. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell. I am not a nice person and if all the people who hate me knew, it would be pretty bad.'

'You're hiding it. Not an option for me. I promised that when it happens, I would accept it. Are we going to AOBI now?'

'Yeah. You knew? And you still went to that school and played a team sport. What kind of an idiot are you?'

'A very stubborn kind of an idiot.'

Suddenly Yuki felt almost like laughing. Strange that being called 'idiot' could do that.

'I didn't know when I agreed to go there. But I did know by the time the school actually started. I just figured to enjoy it while it lasted.'

'You're a brave idiot. Don't you realize what kind of trouble you could have gotten? Baka.'

Yuki opened his eyes completely and looked at the other boy. He looked ordinary. Nothing exactly remarkable except maybe the almost black eyes. He was neither handsome or plain. The expression on his face was in contradiction to his harsh words.

'I think you are a nice person.'

'You really are an idiot.'

Yuki chuckled. It felt good not to cry.

'I'm Tanaka Yuki. Yuki as in 'happiness' not 'snow'. Hajimemashite!'

'Suzuki Kou. Student Council Secretary.'

'What year?'

'Second and you?'

'First. Suzuki-senpai's secret is safe.'

The vehicle slowed down and turned. The road was no longer paved.

'We're here. Kanai-sensei seems to be waiting already.'

The STV stopped and the back doors opened. A heavily pregnant man in white coat rushed in and grabbed Yuki in embrace.

'Yuki-chan. Its going to be alright. I am so proud of you.'

'Sota-ojisan. Arigato. Have you informed my parents?'

'Of course. They will be here in about an hour. Enough time to get you settled. Can you walk?'

'I think so.'

With the help of his papa's younger brother, Yuki got on his shaky feet. He turned to smile at Suzuki and bowed.

'Suzuki-senpai. Arigato gozaimasu. Without you the ride here would have been hard.'

Suzuki blushed and shifted his feet nervously. He wasn't used to hearing that kind of things.

'Just get yourself taken care of Bakanaka.'

Yuki chuckled and his uncle lifted an eyebrow looking at Suzuki.

'I guess I am proud of you too, Secretary.'

Suzuki could not hide that being praised was pleasing to him. 

'I need a shower. I smell like an idiot in heat.'

'Yeah. Well, maybe I'll return the favor someday. Baka-senpai.'

Suzuki had left, but promised to check in on the 'careless moron' in a couple of days. Yuki settled on his temporary bed waiting for his parents to arrive.

After his papa and father had left, Yuki relaxed against his pillows. They had asked him so many questions, but finally understood that he would survive this. He wasn't sure why they worried about that so much. He'd been mentally preparing for it for over two years. Of course it hurt. Of course he wished it had not happened today. Or that it would not have happened there for all to see.

The shot he had been given would wear off soon. Apparently it was not a good idea to suppress the first heat. So, the symptoms would return and it could get savage. At first he had hated the idea that his uncle would see him in such a weakened state. Sota-ojisan had reminded him that he knew what heats were inside and out. Not only was his uncle an Omega too, but also one of the leading experts in the field. 

He wished he had his phone, but it had disappeared in the chaos. On the other hand, he was glad he didn't have the phone. He did not want to deal with messages about his condition right now or with the absence of any such messages, for that matter. His body started to shake, hot and cold waves ran from his nape to his toes. It was starting. He held on his silver medal from the nationals as if it were an amulet. It had been such an honor for a first year to be on that team. The memory of the after party made his cheeks burn even brighter.

'Ayaki...Ayaki...'

Yuki closed his eyes. He pictured a smiling face and soft warm lips. He remembered the first and only time he had had sex. The memory carried him through the first wave, but left him weeping at the end. Because he also remembered the horrified, guilt ridden expression on that same face the next morning.

An hour later he pushed the call button. The following three days he spent mostly sedated.


	2. Perfumes

Ito Tomoyuki jumped out of the bus as soon as it stopped. He ran to the infirmary building looking for his boyfriend. Some teammates had seen Kou entering an ambulance during the second half of the soccer game. There had been a lot of commotion in the opposing Katsuyama team. The silver medalists of this years nationals had lost their wind somehow and the game had ended in surprising 4-4 numbers. Normally that would have been a cause to celebrate, but right now the team had to make do without its Captain. Tomoyuki had to find his Omega. His, even if he pretended not to know Kou was an Omega. Had to know he was safe.

There! The figure of Studen Council Secretary, Suzuki Kou, usually elicited a retreat reaction. Most students avoided the sharp tongue of Suzuki and though he had made a few friends lately the only person to run full speed ahead towards him was his boyfriend.

'Kou! Kou!'

'Hey Tomo, what are you...'

Tomo's heart had been beating fast for the worry over Kou and running had not helped. When he grabbed Kou in his arms the heart rate approached maximum. This scent was unbelievable. Tomo sniffed his Omega's neck and started licking it ardently.

'Tomo! That tickles...

The Alpha didn't stop. He made soft snuffling sounds and grunts that tugged something inside Kou. The licks turned into kisses. The hands traveled up and down Kou's back between the shirt and the jacket. He could feel the hardness rubbing against his hip and his own body starting to respond. If this did not stop now it would be too late. He was getting too much into it. He could almost feel slick moistening his insides. If it leaked he'd be exposed and he could not have that. His boyfriend was dating the Beta Suzuki Kou, not a pathetic Omega.

'Ito Tomoyuki. Stop, please.'

'Hnnf?'

'Stop.'

Tomoyuki let go and and Kou backed off half a step. Why did he have to stop? Kou smelled so marvelous. 

'Kou, my ...Are you in heat?'

'No. Of course not. I wouldn't be out here, if..uh...It is the student I escorted here from the Katsu Stadium.'

He'd almost slipped there. He'd almost said he wouldn't be outside if he were in heat. Though maybe in another way he was in heat. Not the omega heat, but the human heat propelled by being touched by his boyfriend. But the same could be said about Tomo too.

They stood there unwilling to move away, unprepared for the consequences if they moved closer. Abashed yet pleasantly tingling from the contact. The heat scent was still there, now fainter. It's source was not Kou.

'Gomen. I did not really think it through. Of course you wouldn't. Kou, I...'

'You lost it for a while because of a scent of an Omega you don't even know.'

'Partially true. I lost it because the scent was on you. And because I was so happy to see you walking. They said you went in an ambulance and...Please, don't hate me. I cannot help some things.'

Kou would have been a hypocrite not to forgive. Two weeks ago he would have dragged his boyfriend to his bed if he could have gotten his hands on him. Suzuki Kou's third heat ever had been filled with thoughts of Ito Tomoyuki.

'School starts again tomorrow. Do you have practice, Captain?'

'Not tomorrow, no. But every other day of the week we do.'

Yoshi! They were back to normal. Tomoyuki's little hedgehog had changed subject, which meant he was almost forgiven. 

'I missed you Kou over the vacation.'

'I missed you too. More than you can imagine.'

Tomoyuki's hear went ba-dump. Because he could imagine a lot. He was a little too turned on still to relax completely. 

'How do you feel about a swim? You could wash that stranger's scent off of you...'

'I was going to shower, but that is even better.'

The smile suited the hedgehog. Tomoyuki wanted to see more of those smiles and less of frowns on his face. 

'It is...such a pity we cannot go to the same sauna.'

As he had expected Kou blushed that particularly charming shade of pink at the hint of wanting to be naked with him.

'Yes. It is, isn't it. Well, see you there. And I rather liked that licking.

'Wait! I'll walk you to the dorm. I seriously don't want any other Alpha sniffing your borrowed perfume.'

'Ah. You've got a point. Being harassed by one neck licker is enough.

'Aww! Shut up. You just said you liked it!'

'But only because it was Tomo.'

That right there was a love confession, wasn't it? At least it felt that way to Tomoyuki. 

'I really like you too, Kou.'

They were dating. They had been boyfriends since the midterms, so about what six weeks? It felt like a much longer time. Tomo wished their relationship could move to the next level, but until Kou was willing to admit his gender it was not possible to get very intimate. That was not even all he wanted. Despite being young, he had no doubt. He'd already been in love with Kou when he still thought he really was a Beta, so it was not just an Alpha wanting to claim an Omega. 

The pool was nearly empty. Sunday just before dinner was not the most popular time for swimming ever and a lot of the students were only arriving tonight. Kou entered the pool to wait for Tomo, who had first escorted him to the beta room door and only then ran back to get his swimming gear. He dove lazily under water enjoying the weightlessness. When he surfaced another boy was just descending the stairs one step at a time obviously not happy with the water temperature. Kou chuckled and the boy turned around.

'Oi! I know you!'

Kou quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the other one to continue. Not even the Student Council Secretary knew all the six hundred and something boys who went to this school. He was not sure who this one was, but he sounded vaguely familiar. Usually people recognizing him was not a good thing, so he braced himself.

'Ah?'

'You're the one who made me feel so much better in the sauna last Summer. I always wanted to meet you again!'

Kou didn't have a chance to make any reply for a growling sound drew his attention. Two Alphas were staring down at them, one his boyfriend and another a really big fellow. Neither was looking very happy.

'Umh...I did what? And who are you?'

Tomoyuki slid into the water and moved behind Kou. The other Alpha jumped in splashing water all over. He was staring at Kou angrily, which was confusing as he had no idea who this big guy was either.

'Oi! I am Murasaki Ryo. Or Murabe. From the school radio.'

That explained why the voice sounded familiar at least, but everything else was still confusing. The big, angry looking Alpha was making Kou nervous and he backed up slowly until he bumped into Tomo, who casually wrapped his arms around his waist.

'I still don't know what Murasaki-san is talking about.'

'The day I thought Haru was leaving me. When I cried in the Sauna and …'

Hah. So this was that guy. The one weeping in the sauna on a hot July day. The one who had...

'Ah. Murasaki is the one who said all Omegas are 'boyfriend stealing sluts' and Alphas are liars.'

'Gomen. I did say some stupid things. I was very upset. I had misunderstood something. But being able to talk to someone helped. After I went to talk to Haru again instead of running away. Arigato!'

The big Alpha had stopped scowling and was now holding Murasaki's shoulders. He then started to rub their necks together meticulously almost ceremoniously. Tomoyuki swallowed so hard that Kou felt it. He had an idea what was happening, but he'd never heard of Alphas doing it to Betas. The beta closed his eyes and apparently enjoyed being scented. It certainly confirmed what those two's relationship was like. 

Scenting was a lot like kissing only more intimate. When done in public both actions declared that these two belonged together. Wearing the scent of an Alpha was also a warning to other Alphas to stay away and the same when it came to Omegas scenting their mate.

'Uh. My pleasure, I guess. Excuse us, we need to swim.'

Tomo and Kou made their escape towards the lanes reserved for swimming practice. The stopped at the rope for a moment.

'I didn't realize Alphas did that to Betas.'

'Neither did I. Kou, after showers, may I scent you?'

'Hai.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murabe and Murasa were already seen in Chapter 8 of 'Shock Theraby' and Murabe crying is in Chapter 22.


	3. Soccer and Tea

On the first Thursday of January, the new Captain of AOBI Soccer team, Ito Tomoyuki, had been told to interview a transfer student before practice. He sat at the table of the small break room, bored but smiling. Because when Tomo got bored, he started to think about his Omega. Scenting was incredible. That he was allowed, no not just allowed, invited to leave his scent on Kou's skin, gave him the most singular feeling of ownership. The word was not quite right and he'd never say it out loud, because people who did not understand would misinterpret it. He might feel he owned Kou, but Tomo was just as much owned by him. 

A knock on the door brought Tomo back from his daydreams. A student in an obviously brand new school suit was standing there, waiting to be invited inside. He stood up and bowed slightly.

'Welcome! Leave the door, please. Take a seat.'

The new student sat opposite of Tomo. There was something familiar about his face and while he was almost scentless there was a tiny whiff of something he knew he had smelled before.

'I am Ito Tomoyuki, the captain. Hajimemashite!'

'Hajimemashite. Tanaka Yuki is my name.'

Yuki was baffled. The captain of AOBI team was supposed to be an Omega. This person in front of him was obviously an Alpha. An Alpha who was actually sniffing the air. 

'Ano...The paperwork is delayed until tomorrow. May I sit and watch the practice today?'

'No, of course not.'

'Oh. I understand.'

'No point wasting a day. It will be extremely interesting to see Katsuro #19 put the rest of our team in their place.'

Yuki flustered. The compliment was nice, but he was actually surprised to have been recognized that fast.

'So, Captain-san knows who I am then.'

'Hah. Having cursed that face all last season, of course. Hmm...'

Tomo was slightly uncomfortable asking a very personal question of a virtual stranger. Yet, as the captain, he needed to know and he needed to know this player had an answer.

'How is Tanaka planning on explaining this sudden transfer?'

'I'll just tell the truth. No point hiding it. Someone would leak it sometime soon anyway. In fact, they may even have heard already.'

'Heard what?'

'How I presented in the middle of the game. Well, on the break.'

'I see. That is why Tanaka did not play the second half then.'

Tomo had already figured out that this boy was an Omega. Now the rest of the pieces fell in place. He was the student Kou had escorted and that is why the scent was familiar. 

'Umh. I'll try to help with what I can, but if you have some embarrassing questions, Maeda-senpai still comes to practice almost every day.'

'Maeda-senpai?'

'The third years are officially retired, but yes. He was the captain before me.'

'The Omega Captain?'

'Yes. Let me show you where your changing room is and we'll meet on the field in 20 minutes.'

…..

The practice had been interesting indeed. Tanaka Yuki was, if not the best player, in the top three easily. He played the Katsuyama style, merciless, precise and fast. Yuki felt out of place, not because he was omega, but because the attitude of this team was so alien to him. They were enjoying themselves. Katsuyama's coach would have had a stroke, if he'd seen this practice and then blamed the Omegas for it.

The whole team had also been very curious about him, even nosy. Surprisingly the most curious ones had been the other three omega players. Exhausted mentally, he had promised to talk to them more tomorrow. Physically he was fine and prepared to go out for a tea with his new friend from Sunday and whomever he was bringing with him. Yuki waved at Suzuki-san from the door and started walking in that direction only to have someone run past him fast, grab the Secretary in his arms and start nuzzling his neck. Not someone, it was Ito-san. He almost jumped at the voice behind him.

'That is the Student Council Secretary, Suzuki Kou. As you can probably guess, they are dating.'

Maeda Mitsuo, the retired captain, smiled at the new boy's confusion.

'I am sure it happens in Katsuyama too.'

'Uh. Yes, but there aren't Omegas without a chaperon. Isn't that dangerous?'

'Life is dangerous. But I'll be your chaperon and you can be mine. Deal?'

That was not what Yuki had meant, but he remembered that Suzuki had asked him not to divulge his gender, so he just nodded and smiled.

'Deal.'

'Hey Bakamegas, come on. It is cold here, lets go.'

'Coming, Baka-senpai. Can't wait to taste that 'stupidly good' pie.'

Maeda and Ito watched the two banter with amusement. All four of them started walking towards the little shopping district that had sprung up next to the AOBI campus. Suzuki and Ito were holding hands. 

'Well, I expect no more introductions are necessary then. Just to make it clear though, Tomo is my boyfriend and Maeda-senpai is his best friend.'

Yuki was confused, but nodded in agreement. Naturally he had no idea of the scene last year when the soccer team members had gotten angry at Suzuki thinking Ito was Maeda's Alpha. Once it had been made clear that there had never been that sort of a thing between the two, they had started to accept Suzuki better. 

The little tea house did, indeed, serve delicious pies and excellent tea. They were lucky to get a table for four almost immediately. Maeda watched his friends and the new guy interacting. It made him smile. But also a little sad. He formulated a plan.

'Oi Suzuki-san, may I borrow your boyfriend just for a couple of minutes? I have something to ask him.'

'Huh. But he'd best come back in one piece.'

Tomo quirked an eyebrow. No-one was asking him, the Alpha, anything. Although of course he'd talk to his best friend for a little while. They excused themselves and went to the smoking room even though neither smoked. It did not smell good there.

'What is it Mitsu-chan?'

'Those two...Did you notice how relaxed they are with each other?'

'Kind of...How come?'

'I've been thinking about your problem with your Omega. Okay. Your boyfriend.'

'And?'

'I think a big part of his reluctance is that he doesn't really know how to be Omega. He has no Omega friends until now, has he?'

'I think not. He doesn't have very many friends at all.'

'Well, he has two now. I'd like to take those two out to an omega club.'

'What? To one of those disgusting...'

'Not that kind of a club. A place for young Omegas to relax. I've been thinking about this for a while and Tanaka-san gives such an excellent excuse. If you can give up tomorrow night, I'll take over Saturday practice and you can cuddle your hedgehog all day long.'

'Mitsu-chan!'

Giving up the Friday night was not easy, but if it really helped for the hedgehog to accept things, it was worth it. On the other hand, spending the whole Saturday with Kou sounded absolutely wonderful. Cuddling the whole day even better, but far too dangerous. 

'Ok. But you will take a taxi and I want to see you all when you get back.'

'Yes, Alpha.'

Maeda poked his friend in the upper arm and Tomo had the decency to look embarrassed.

'I didn't mean it that way. I just worry.'

They returned to the table to find that their order had arrived. Grinning Maeda sat down and looked at the two Omegas.

'I hope very much that the two of you would go out with me tomorrow. It would be nice to get better acquainted. Tomo is unfortunately too busy with team papers to go anywhere tomorrow.'

'I'd like that very much! I don't know anyone else here. Please, come Suzuki-senpai.'

Suzuki Kou could hardly refuse when one of his rare friends was that excited and when he'd otherwise had spent the evening alone pining for Tomo.

'Sure. I just hope it is not some stupid place.'


	4. Omegas in Otaku Land

The Student Council Secretary did not go to strange clubs in Akihabara, neither did Suzuki Kou. But tonight he was 'Ko-chan' and Ko-chan apparently did. Ko-chan even looked a bit strange in the mirror. Odd how much of a difference one black line in the right place could do to how a person's eyes looked. Maeda-senpai had also brushed something that made Kou sneeze on his face 'to even out the tone' and used some pencil to draw a line around his lips. The biggest difference was still the hair that was held back by a narrow metallic band instead of falling over his eyes.

'I think that's enough. We're trying to blend in, not stand out. Kocchan looks good though. Doesn't he, Yuki-chan?'

Yuki nodded. His impression had been that this guy was ordinary looking, kind of blah. He'd been mistaken. Sure, Suzuki-san was not drop-dead gorgeous, but he looked nice. Nice in a way that people would not be afraid to talk to him. Not too pretty.

'He does. That shirt is nice too.'

Kou blushed. The shirt belonged to his boyfriend, Tomoyuki. It was black and soft. The best thing about it was the scent. The old, black jeans were his own. They were a teeny bit tight, but not enough to make him feel constricted. A bit uncertainly he smiled at his two companions.

'You both look great. I feel like an idiot.'

Maeda always looked good, so that was a given. Yuki looked adorable, younger than his years.

'Taxi is here. Lets go impress some people.'

'We're in your guidance, Maeda-senpai.'

During the drive they talked about regular everyday things, since the driver was a stranger. Kou and Yuki learned that Maeda-senpai was going to AOBI Uni in April as was his boyfriend, whose name was not mentioned. That boyfriend was, in fact, right now in the 'early access program', which basically meant he was taking classes on Dynamics, so he would know what those coming from the escalator school learned over the years. It was because those students started with a two week camp that Maeda-senpai was happy to go with his two friends tonight.

'Alright. We're almost there. No-one is going to hit on you unless you wear a rose in your collar. Cheesy, but it works. The people with roses are looking for more than a friendly chat, but they can just chat normally too. If anyone says things that are uncomfortable, just tell them to stop. This is not a matchmaking club, so those are rare anyway. But everyone is looking for a relaxed, friendly evening. Lets have fun.'

The taxi stopped. They had to walk a bit to get to the club. Just being in the middle of it all, all those colorful lights and the night air, was exciting in its newness to the younger boys. At the door they had to show their identification cards which felt a little odd to Kou for this club was not age restricted, it was primarily for teenagers and would not, for example, serve alcohol. Maeda-senpai gave them both small cards that were used to pay for drinks.

The inside of the club was at a first glance something they would have expected to see. A bar, booths some sofas and a small dance floor. Further in the reason for this club being in Akihabara became clear. The other rooms were otaku heaven. There were bookshelves filled with manga, gaming stations, places to watch anime and to round it up the staff was dressed like butlers with cat ears. Yuki and Kou's eyes must have been bulging out, because Maeda-senpai laughed quietly.

'Upstairs is more 'normal'. There are board games and card games and more consoles. And food can be ordered there. Just try anything that looks even a little fun. And if there is any trouble the Cats will help. We have a table reservation at 7:30, but until then look around.'

More young men kept arriving. Most were dressed in normal, neat casual clothes, but there were also many flashy individuals and some who had come in cosplay. For the most part everyone seemed to be in a great mood. They noticed there were a few who had a rose, but they were an exception.

'Yu-chan...'

'Yes, Ko-chan?'

'Is this place as weird as I think it it?'

'Probably. I mean, I know of these places, of course. But this...decor and all...Yeah, it is weird.'

'Good. Ah.. Should we try to play a game or something?'

A stranger coughed and interrupted them.

'Sumimasen, my brother and I are looking for two more people to try out that new co-op dungeon game. Would that be alright?'

'We only have an hour before we need to eat. If that is okay?'

'Yes. We're on the second setting too. Ah. Karasu Ai and my brother Nao. Nice to meet you!'

'I go by Ko-chan and my friend here is Yu-chan.'

The Karasu brothers smiled and bowed. It was not the first time they met people not wanting to give their full names.

'Then just Ai and Nao will do. This way, please.'

They followed the brothers upstairs and felt much better immediately. It was, indeed, normal. More like a giant living room with side chambers. Maeda-senpai was talking to some guys, but noticed them and waved.

The four sat on pillows in front of one of the screens with a console attached and Ai-san quickly started the game. They chose to play with random characters, since they had so little time. The game was fun. It was not too hard for Kou, who had not played such games very many times, but it did offer some challenge to even more seasoned players. However, they were soon all laughing at the dialogue. Especially the character Kou was playing kept spewing innuendo at every turn, while Nao-san's character acted completely oblivious to the hidden meanings. Yuki's character kept trying to woo Ai-san's character, while the latter was pining for someone else. By the time they needed to quit and go to dinner, they had laughed and bantered like old friends.

'I can see why it is so popular. Even if it takes minimum of four players.'

'Yes. It was a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting us.'

They ended up sitting together for the dinner too with Maeda-senpai joining them with a string of his friends. The hotpot was good and there was a lot of it. The atmosphere in general was relaxed and amicable even if a bit noisy. Not very different from the school dining hall, actually. The biggest difference was that Kou was participating instead of sitting alone in the corner chewing his meal meticulously though mostly he was just listening.

'It is a pity these meetings only happen once a month.'

'I know. If one misses a meeting then the break is very long.'

'Speaking of which, Karasu, where is Shin-san?'

'Ah. Shin-nii sends his greetings. He's in heat right now, so he'll come next month.'

Kou froze. Had he heard correctly? They had spoken about heat casually in dinner table and no-one seemed to mind. He was starting to wonder if there wasn't something strange about not just the place, but the people too.

'We'll see. I might not make it. It is curse and a nuisance. If only suppressants weren't so expensive.'

Everyone was nodding in agreement to that statement and the conversation moved on to another interest, relationships. Karasu Nao, the more quiet of the brothers asked curiously.

'What's your Alpha like Ko-chan?' 

'My...Ah, why do you think I have...one?'

'The scent. You're wearing his shirt, aren't you? So romantic.'

Kou blushed, which drew everyone's interest to the new boy.

'Uh. My ...He is sweet. And plays soccer. Hmm..'

'Sexy?'

'Uh. Very.'

Maeda-senpai came to the rescue laughing softly.

'Enough. Please, don't tease my young friend too much. What about Sakurai-san, has anyone heard any news?'

They started to talk about someone Kou did not know, which gave him time to gather his thoughts. _My Alpha. My Boyfriend. My Alpha boyfriend._ Would Tomo want to be his Alpha? If he knew that Kou was an Omega? Was he himself ready to risk everything with an Alpha? Even if that Alpha was Tomo? He sniffed the shirt discreetly, the scent of Tomo, mint, basil and fresh air went though his nose into his heart.

After dinner they stayed another two hours. While the bar did not serve alcohol they made very showy and tasty drinks. Several of the dinner party members came to chat with Yuki and Kou and they also talked more with the Karasu brothers. At the end they exchanged e-mail addresses.

In the taxi on the way back to school, Maeda-senpai turned around to look at the two younger boy on the back seat.

'I had fun, but how about you? Did we manage to show you that we Omegas are just people too?'

'Uh...Was everyone an Omega there?'

'Almost. There were a couple of Beta staff members, but the rest were Omegas.'

'I started to suspect something like that at dinner. But...it was fun. Arigato, Maeda-senpai.'

When the taxi arrived in front of the Omega Dorm, it was 11:40 p.m. They curfew for students was at midnight, but Ito Tomoyuki was waiting for them when they got out. He looked at Kou and then looked at him again.

'You look...amazing tonight.'

Hand in hand they walked to the Beta Dorm. Before letting Kou go inside, Tomo held him close and with a soft growl, more like a vocal purr, proceeded to scent mark his intended mate. Then he kissed and licked the back of his neck. Kou did not mind in the least.


	5. To Lance a Boil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: The end of this deals with past abuse.  
> **  
>  The details are kept to minimum, but it is still unpleasant.  
> It is not necessary to read this to continue with the story later.  
> All in all this is a story of surviving and finding happiness.

Saturday morning Suzuki Kou woke to a text message. He stretched and drew a deep breath. He could still smell his Alpha's scent on himself and on his pillow. He must have rubbed his neck on it. The message was also from Tomo.

_. > Morning! A swim and then breakfast?_

Kou loved to swim. The pool had been his escape when he had no other place to go and swimming was the only serious exercise he did voluntarily. Even the greatest thing could improve when it was done together with a friend and when it was more than a friend the effect doubled.

_. >Morning! Just woke. Meet there 30 min?_

_. >Deal._

For the first time ever Kou stopped by the Omega changing room door. He wondered if it looked the same as the Beta room, But it would be too dangerous to take a peek. If he got caught, he'd either be called a peeping pervert or he'd have to confess. The first option was the lesser evil, but it was bad enough. To the safe, old Beta room he went.

If there had been only a few people around last Sunday before dinner, on Saturday at 7:30 a.m. the place was abandoned. Only one single swimmer was in the pool. Kou smiled. It was Tomo.

'Hey! Looks like we have the whole place to ourselves.'

Tomo pulled himself half off the water dangling on the pool edge. He looked his boyfriend up and down with a lazy smile and licked his lips. Kou blushed under that hot gaze. He felt more like Ko-chan today than Student Council Secretary. The Ko-chan whose Alpha had said he looked amazing.

Kou sat next to Tomo and let himself slide into the water. He wiped his wet hair off of his face and took hold of the railing.

'I like being able to see your face. When your hair is back like that.'

'Ah. Umh...Thank you. Is that why you said that thing last night? That I looked...nice.'

'Maybe a little, but you also looked happy. I like that.'

Kou thought that he was always happy when he saw Tomo, but could not formulate that into words that did not sound ridiculous. He was feeling strangely nervous right now.

'I ..ah...'

'Did you have a good time with Mitsu-chan and Tanaka-san? What was the club like?'

'I did. The club...it was weird. Full of anime and manga things and video games. The people were nice. Especially Maeda-senpai and Yu-chan.'

'Sounds a bit strange, but as long as it was fun...'

As long as it wasn't some weird sex club and his Omega didn't come home stinking of others, it was good. Video games? He'd never asked if Kou liked those.

'Do you like video games, Kou?'

'I haven't played very much, but I thought the one we tried yesterday was kind of fun. It was called something like 'Ice Diamond'. At least I think.'

'Was it 'Remnants of the Past 3: Ice Blue Stone'?'

'Yea. I think that was it. Minimum four players?'

'Umh. It is age restricted, isn't it? Over 18?'

Kou burst in laughter. This was the last thing he'd expected to hear from Tomo.

'Does it really matter? That I am two weeks short? Even I would not raise a ruckus over that violation.'

'Your birthday is in two weeks? Really?'

'Yes. January 18th. And yours?'

'May 12th . Is there anything you'd like to do on your birthday?'

'Surprise me. But not with a party, please. I don't like those.'

'I guess we have a date then. Another full day one. But first we have this day...Race you!'

The Alpha pushed off of the pool wall and started swimming towards the practice lanes. Kou laughed and went after him. They swam a good hour before being too tired to continue. Other students were starting to appear now. It was a good time to leave and go get that breakfast.

Sometimes the best of plans failed due to an outside force. This time that force was called Kobayashi. The lewd mouthed idiot did not intend anything really bad. It was just supposed to be a joke. 

'Come on, give the little honey bee at least a hug!'

He shoved Ito Tomoyuki from behind. The surprise made Tomo to loose his footing and he ended up squishing Kou against the cafeteria wall. Tomo didn't have time to get angry at the attacker, because even before he could figure out what had happened, Kou froze completely, shrieked and went limp. Tomo would never forget that horrible sound or the shivering, sobbing lump his Omega had suddenly become. He fell on his knees in front of Kou.

'Kou, please. I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?'

The scent of distress clung to the shivering body like smog on the worst days in Tokyo. Quiet whimpers were the only response.

'Kou, are you hurt? Please...'

The Alpha's voice was filled with anxiety. The bump had not felt that hard, but something had gone terribly wrong. Tears sprung and his voice trembled.

'Kou, talk to me, please. Don't leave me...'

The shivering mess inched towards the familiar voice like a caterpillar. Reaching his goal, Kou laid his head on Tomo's knees and curled up. Tomo started stroking his hair, still in total shock. There was a part of him that wanted to tear the cause of this into tiny pieces, but he could not so that and protect his Omega at the same time. The protective instinct won.

The medical staff arrived on scene. Tomo did not want anyone near Kou, but was eventually talked into seeing the reason of getting Kou to the hospital for a check up after they promised he could stay with him. The Alpha would have probably carried his Omega to the ambulance, but they were both instructed to get on the wheeled stretcher. The students in the cafeteria could not stop watching until the vehicle drove away. They were all shocked, but none of them more than Kobayashi.

The lucky part of the incident was that it had happened at a place where the staff was trained to assess situations like this. The AOBI professionals could tell from the positions of the two on the floor that the Alpha was not the cause of whatever had befallen to the Omega. Out in the city they almost certainly would have been separated immediately and by force. Because if an Omega was a mess the first suspect was always the Alpha.

Suzuki Kou was given a tranquilizer shot that knocked him out for a bit over an hour. Ito Tomoyuki sat the whole time next to him, holding his hand, gently caressing it. There were no physical injuries on the boy. The person marked as the first to call on emergencies surprised the nurse, but he made the call. 

The top man of the facility, Kanai Sota-sama arrived in twenty minutes after being called in spite of being eight and half months pregnant. He sat next to Tomo and started questioning him.

'What happened?'

'Someone pushed me and Kou got flattened between me and the wall. Then he just...'

It was obviously very hard for Tomo to speak. Tears kept sneaking out of the corners of his eyes and his nose was stuffed. Kanai-sensei handed him some paper tissues and with a grateful nod the boy took them and blew his nose.

'How important is Suzuki Kou to Ito? Friend? Mate?'

'He is...most important. I am just his boyfriend now, but...I hope someday...'

'Alright. I need to draw some blood from both of you. Suzuki-kun won't feel a thing, so there is no reason to worry.'

He gave a sign and two nurses came over to take the blood samples. Tomo had no idea what that was for, but if it helped Kou somehow, he was willing.

'Run tests D123a and D125c on these two immediately. It would be good to have the results before the patient wakes up.'

'Hai, Kanai-sama.'

Kanai Sota sighed and rubbed his lower back. This was an unexpected complication. If the blood tests came back positive, it would probably save a lot of time to use the bond. But that was if and if they agreed.

'Ito-kun, some coffee and sandwiches maybe?'

'Arigato. I don't think I can eat right now. But coffee, please.'

A wave of a hand was enough to send another staff member scurrying. Five minutes later there was a tray with two cups of coffee delivered. Silently they watched the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful, his breating even and color had returned on the cheeks.

'How long...?'

'Anytime now. The effects wear out in about an hour. A bit less or a bit more.'

Fifteen minutes later Suzuki Kou opened his eyes.

'Tomo?'

'I'm here. Are you better now, Kou?'

'I can breathe. Tomo...I am sorry. I...failed.'

'You have done nothing to apologize for at all.'

A polite cough made them all turn their heads. A nurse had returned with an envelope and handed it to Kanai-sensei. He ripped it open and held the paper up while asking questions.

'Suzuki-kun, we meet at the hospital again. What happened? Does it have something to do with your parents?'

'Umh. Yes.'

'How your father abused your papa and you kids? A specific incident perhaps? Can you talk about it?'

'Yes. Yes. No.'

The last word brought back the distress and Tomo moved even closer to Kou hovering over him protectively. Kanai-sensei put away the paper.

'Suzuki-kun, do you trust Ito-kun?'

'Hai. More than anyone.'

Kanai-sota did not like Alphas using their voice on helpless Omegas, but right now that was beside the point. That which can be used to hurt, can sometimes be used to heal. 

'Ito-kun. Order him to tell what happened. What did his father do.'

'What? No. That is horrible. Kou would hate me...'

'Suzuki-kun wants to let it out but cannot. Is that not so, Suzuki-kun?'

A deep silence, then a sigh. A nod and a quiet whisper.

'Hai. I am weak. I need help.' 

Kanai-sensei looked at Ito insistingly. The Alpha hung his head and complied with the request, because his Omega had asked for it too. He'd never deliberately done this to anyone and he hated it. He concentrated on letting his scent out and almost lost it when he heard Kou sniff and whimper.

**'Kou. Trust me, please. Tell me what happened with your father to make you fear the wall so much.'**

The voice that came out of Suzuki Kou's mouth was lifeless, almost mechanical and somehow very young.

_'Father had beaten papa up again and he was going to do that thing again. I tried to distract him. He got very angry. More angry than ever. He pinned me to the wall. 'Unless you want to take your slut of an Omega papa's place, don't interfere.' He kept me there rubbing himself on my thigh. I could not breathe. Then he threw me out of the room.'_

This was beyond anything Tomo could have imagined. He was having trouble breathing now just imagining it. Kanai-sensei patted Tomo's arm and asked his own questions quietly in a soothing tone.

'When did this happen?'

'The last time I saw them.'

'Your parents?'

'Yes. When they left Papa told me to take care of my brother. They never returned.'


	6. Let It All Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the past was terrible. Not the worst thing ever to happen to anyone, but terrible. It is not just going to disappear magically, but it will get better with help and very slowly now that the real issue is finally out. I don't want to deal with it too much in the story, but I am not taking things like these lightly. 
> 
> Just in case my brief description of the assault in the previous chapter was not clear enough, the young Kou never saw the attack as a sexual thing. He was, however, totally terrified of being crushed against the wall and suffocating to death. Later he also felt that the press was right about how their parents died and blamed his interference for it. Keiji was not home at the time.

The voice of Kanai Sota was grave as he spoke to the young man sitting next to him in the security control room. They were there, because they had the permission to watch the soundless, black and white camera feed of Suzuki Kou meeting with his therapist. Ito Tomoyuki could not be in that room, but he needed to see that Kou was safe. Especially since that psychologist was an Alpha.

'This will be very hard for you too, Ito-kun. If you think it is too much, we can help you two separate a little later.'

The snarl that came out to the Alpha's mouth would have scared a lesser man, but Kanai-sensei just watched silently.

'I am not leaving. Not unless he...'

Tomo could not finish the sentence. To be rejected by his Omega was a nightmare he wasn't willing to put into words.

'Then don't give in even if he suggests it. Not immediately. He may say it, wanting to protect you. That is the time to risk it all and convince him you really want to be there. No matter how bad the past has been. Now that you know the whole story, what do you think?'

'What I don't get at all is how could people blame the children? They were just little boys.'

'That is another dark side of human nature. 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree'. That is why they needed a new name. Unfortunately it came too late for Kou. Keiji had better luck since his friends were too young to be told horrible things. But even he was asked not to go to a birthday party he'd been invited to before it happened.'

'It' had been the parents of the two boys having a fatal collision with a train. Officially it was called an unfortunate accident, but there had been enough suspicion that it was intentional for the insurance company to deny any payments. The sleazy press had had a field day. The kids names were not published, but the family name had been unusual, so the neighbors had made the connection. The decision had been made to move the boys away from the town they had been born in, away from the whole region too. They had been moved to an orphanage in Tokyo and from there to this school.

'It will probably still take a long time for Suzuki-kun to process things. I understand you are upset about Akimoto-sensei being an Alpha, but they have worked together for over five years now. Now that the final piece of the puzzle has been revealed, I believe they can work this out. With time.'

Tomoyuki kept watching the screen but nodded. He'd known there had to have been a reason for all those defensive spikes, but he'd never ever imagined something this bad. All those spikes had grown to protect scars left by people. His eyes started to leak again.

'It would probably be a good idea for Ito-kun to talk to a professional too.'

His first reaction was that that was ridiculous for he was not crazy. But Kou wasn't crazy either, just hurt. And he needed to talk to someone, but he couldn't talk to anyone who could look down on his Kou. That left out family and friends. A stranger, a professional who had sworn never to reveal what was told in confidence was the only solution. He still did not like it.

'I think I should.'

'I'll arrange it. Don't hesitate to say if the person you meet is not okay for you. Not everyone can talk to everyone. Ahh. They are almost done. Lets go.'

'Hai, Kanai-sensei. Arigato.'

One of the worries Tomoyuki had had was alleviated immediately upon their reunion. When Kou saw Tomo standing in the corridor, his tear streaked face broke into a smile and he hugged him. A few seconds later Kou started to retract as if having second thoughts. Tomo held him gently and whispered. 'Please, stay. Kou'. They stayed there, head on the other one's shoulder, for at least a full minute. They didn't care that they were seen by the two, but did raise their heads at a loud sniffle and Kanai-sensei muttering 'Stupid, idiotic hormones.' They presumed he was referring to pregnancy hormones as being the reason he was in tears, but didn't ask.

'There is no reason to retain either one of you. However, if you would like to have a safe place to spend time together without having to deal with the curious students that can be arranged.'

'Kou? What do you want to do? May I stay with you, please?'

'Ah. Of course. I want to spend time with you, Tomo. I also would like to see Yu-chan..and Maeda-senpai, if..?

'Yu-chan? My nephew? And Maeda Mitsuo?'

'Hai. But only after their practice, of course.'

The two staff members looked at each other and nodded. Perhaps spending an evening with friends would be good medicine.

'Anything special you would like to do? I don't think you should go gallivanting in the city tonight.'

'Maybe rent movies...or play video games.'

For some reason Kanai-sensei found this funny enough to laugh out loud. He didn't explain that it was a relief to hear something so normal, something so atypical for Suzuki Kou. 

'That is easy to arrange. I'll ask Satoru to lend his selection. Akimoto-san, take care of the details, please.'

'Hai, Kanai-sama.'

Quarter an hour later, Tomo and Kou were shown into a small ready furnished flat. It was one of those college level family dorm units that was currently unoccupied. A brand new console system with pretty much every accessory and four controllers was waiting there, still in retail packaging. They were given a card with a phone number and a code and told to order any food they wanted. This seemed a bit excessive to Tomo. Of course he knew the school took very good care of its students, but let them have an all expenses paid party?

'Uh...Kou, is this normal to you?'

'What?'

'Getting set up like this and all the food and...Isn't Kanai-sensei going a little overboard?'

'Ah. Well, he is nice to everyone, isn't he? But I guess this is because he's our legal guardian.'

Tomo looked stunned. Kou was the ward of that man? Sometimes ignorance is a bliss. Tomo had probably not been as open with Kanai-sensei had he known. 

'Relax. It is not like we're his heirs. He's just looking after us until we turn twenty or..Yeah.'

They both know how the sentence would have ended. 'Or get married'. But that was not a topic either one of them was ready to talk about yet.

'Okay. Kou, are there any more surprises coming?'

Kou's face lost all color and for a moment Tomo feared he'd faint again. He looked adorable and very nervous.

'I have to confess. Though you m..m..may have guessed. I'm really an Omega.'

'That's it? Or is there more?'

'That's it. Don't hate me, please.'

Forgetting his worries about Kou maybe not wanting to touch him again, Tomo pulled him into an embrace.

'I could never hate Kou. Besides, I've known for quite some time.'

'What? When? How?'

'Remember that date to the Italian restaurant? When I was acting rather weird? I'd just been told then. Again, I am sorry about that.'

Kou was trying to wrap his head around this information. Tomo had known for weeks? But other than the first hour or so, he'd been just like before. Well, maybe not just like before. There had been progress.

'That long. But you never said anything.'

'Because I feared Kou would leave me. And because I found out by accident and wanted to hear it from you.'

'Accident? How?'

'Kou's brother, Suzuki Keiji, he told me indirectly. He misses you very much, by the way.'

'Keiji...knows?'

Kou looked like he needed to sit, so Tomo plopped down on the couch pulling Kou on his lap.

'Yes. I don't know all the details, but he got sent a letter after your presentation, I think. He was talking about it to Mitsu-chan last Spring when we went recruiting at the middle school. Well, I didn't know who he was at that time. Nor had I gotten to know you yet, so it wasn't very relevant to me.'

Kou groaned. His little brother had received a letter telling him about Kou being an Omega. And that meant Keiji had already known last Summer too. The horrible Summer when Kou had done his best to hide the truth. All those months he had distanced himself from his little brother to keep him from finding out, he had already known.

'So...the day of our date, he was watching the game. He saw us kiss and came to confront me about it. He's grown a lot since last Spring, hasn't he? Anyway, he asked me if I was your Alpha. I said we were dating and he seemed to accept that. I don't know if I had just brushed it off if Mitsu-chan hadn't just then come there and asked how things were with Suzuki-kun's brother. When I saw them together, I knew for sure he was the same boy.'

'Keiji knows about us too?' 

'Is that a bad thing? Should I be scared of your fierce protector?'

Kou giggled. He hadn't known he could make such a sound, but the thought was just too weird.

'No worry. I'll protect you both.'

'Maybe you should call your brother. Before he hears rumors and gets upset. Maybe even invite him over with the others? There are plenty of movies and games that are fun and suitable even for a fifteen year old.'

'You're right. I will. But...could you scent me first, please?'


	7. What Do You Like on your Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have a happier chapter. I wonder if anyone remembers who Ayaki is.

Tomo and Kou had set up the gaming station. Kanai Satoru had brought a box full of games and several newly released DVDs. The supermarket had delivered a bag of necessities and another of snacks. Their stomachs were growling but they were going to wait until the rest of the party arrived. A fourth guest had been added suddenly. Maeda Mitsuo's boyfriend was coming too. Tomo and Kou were among the very few who knew who this mysterious boyfriend was for they had once bumped into the pair at the movies.

'You're okay with the 'enemy' entering this fine castle?'

Tomo burst into laughter. Sometimes Kou just took him by surprise.

'Well, he's my best friend's boyfriend. Besides, he'll be going to AOBI Uni, so he isn't the enemy anymore.'

'I guess that is true. I'm ...nervous. My brother...'

'Your brother loves you. You are his hero. And mine too.'

'Hero? I'm just...'

'Hush! Kou is not 'just' anything. I remember very well how my hero stormed into the crowd, grabbed me by the lapels and claimed me his. 

Kou groaned, but couldn't help smiling. Then they both burst into laughter remembering the incident. They eventually quieted down. Their eyes locked together. Their eyes were saying things they had not dared to say. Tomo swallowed. He was going to be proactive this time.

'Kou. I want you in my life. Always. Please, stay with me.'

'What are you saying, Tomo?'

Kous heart was racing. There was a hope springing in his heart, yet he was afraid to let it flow. Tomo was trembling.

'I am asking you to be mine. When you are ready and until then not to let anyone steal you away. I want to bond with you and I want to marry you when we are old enough. I want to walk behind you, in front of you or by your side to the end of the road.'

'Even though I am ..broken?'

'I do want you to get well. I hate that you hurt so much. But...even broken, yes. I want you.'

'Uh. Let me think....hmm...Yes, of course, baka.'

'You're right about that. Proposing but I don't even have a ring. I am a proper idiot.'

'Ring. So Tomo wants to mark me his?'

'Oi. Very, very much.'

A shiver ran down Kou's spine. It wasn't that that was not included in the proposal for it was. It was just suddenly so real, so scary and so exciting. Tomo was not talking about rings anymore, not metallic ones anyway. A ring of teeth in the back of the neck. Everything inside him was already whispering _'My Alpha'._

'Not quite yet, Alpha. Soon.'

There was a green fire in Kou's eyes when he boldly stared at his Alpha. Tomo gasped and flustered. The doorbell rang and conscious of his duty, Tomo went to open the door. Tanaka Yuki and Suzuki Keiji had arrived. Keiji looked at his brother like a puppy waiting to be scolded, but ran into his big brother's arms at the first sign.

'Gomen nasai, Keiji. I thought I did the right thing, but I was so wrong. I won't abandon you again. Sometimes I have to leave for a while, but...'

'Kou-oniisan. I am so happy. Umh...Nii-san, you smell like Captain Ito.'

Kou laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair.

'Better get used to it. We just got engaged.'

Yuki whooped and tried to get a look at Kou's neck, so did Keiji.

'Nothing there yet. But soon.'

Tomo swallowed. There was that word again. Soon.

'What happened to Mitsu-chan?'

'He went to get one more guest. From the railway station. Should not take many minutes.'

'Alright. Start looking at the pizza list to pick favorites. We're having a party tonight. Also see what games would be fun to play. But no soccer tonight.'

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. Maeda Mitsuo and his special guest stepped inside and took their shoes and coats off and said their greetings. Yuki stared at the pair in confusion for a moment.

'Captain Hara-san? It is Hara-san.'

'Tanaka-kun. Oi, how come Tanaka-kun is here?'

Had the boys been wearing uniforms the question would have been partially answered, but this was a casual night. Yuki had to vocalize his reason.

'I go to AOBI now. Katsuyama does not want Omegas in the teams, Captain.'

'And isn't that a shame. I'm not really the captain anymore. Finally free.'

Hara Takeshi wrapped his arm around Maeda Mitsuo's shoulder and pulled them together. The surprise of seeing a familiar face had temporarily confused Yuki's brain, but now things clicked. He gasped shocked.

'Hara-san and Maeda-senpai are a pair? Does Coach Fukui know?'

The two laughed and shook their heads.

'Probably not. But it doesn't matter anymore. Third year students have retired and I have already been accepted to AOBI Uni. That disgusting bigot has no more power over me.'

That was nothing at all like what Yuki would have expected to hear from the former captain of Katsuro. He'd always thought that the whole team shared the Coach's values completely. Well, perhaps with one exception though he wasn't sure.

'Hara-san. How is Fujita-senpai?'

'He is alright. He is very determinate and studies hard for the entrance examination. I am sure he will get in the medical school. And if not, he can study useful subjects for a year and try again.'

Yuki nodded gratefully. Ayaki was alright. It was good to know even that much.

'Ano, sumimasen....'

Suzuki Keiji was staring up at Hara Takeshi, his eyes round with wonder.

'Hara-san is Hara Takeshi-san, Katsuyama Captain? The silver medal team?'

'Yes, young man. I am Hara Takeshi. I was the captain until the end of the year.'

'Sugoi!'

Maeda laughed. It made him feel proud when his Alpha got recognition.

'Anata, this young man is Suzuki Keiji, the younger brother of our host Suzuki Kou, whom you probably remember from the movie theater.'

'Hajimemashite, Suzuki-kun.'

'Hajimemashite.'

'Sorry to interrupt, but what do Maeda-senpai and Hara-san want on the pizza?'


	8. Later Rather Than Sooner

Against all odds Suzuki Kou did not have any nightmares that night. Neither did he have those tantalizingly erotic dreams featuring a certain Ito Tomoyuki he had recently started to enjoy. Both were probably a good thing. The latter would have been embarrassing the former scary. 

That morning, Kou woke up next to his betrothed, his Alpha in all but deed, Tomo. On his other side slept his friend, Yuki. The unattached Omega had been placed in the middle of the other two more for propriety's sake than any real fear that the middle school boy, Kou's little brother Keiji, would have tried anything inappropriate. The other remaining sleepers were the former captains of two rivaling high school soccer teams, Maeda Mitsuo and Hara Takeshi. The last two slept tangled together. Kou couldn't help being just a little bit envious when he tiptoed into the bathroom.

The impromptu pizza party had turned into a sleepover when they had realized it was too late for Keiji to return to his dorm. For whatever reason the older boys had decided to stay as well. It had put a dampener on any of the half-formed, bold plans that had filled the Omega's head. 'Soon' was going to have to wait for later. 

Kou's life was changing in so many ways in a short time. There were good things and there were bad things. Reconnecting with his brother was a great thing, so was actually having friends again. Having finally been able to out his deepest fear and shame into words had been like a volcanic eruption. The lava would still burn a long time, but the awful sense of impending doom was gone. He had revealed his worst side and been met with only support. But, because of the incident leading up to the confession, he knew his time was up. In fact, it had already been agreed upon. His things were being moved into the Omega Dorm before tonight. If only there was another way, but there wasn't. Only married or at least bonded university or third year high school students were allowed to live in family units like this one that they were borrowing for the weekend.

The best thing in his new life was Ito Tomoyuki. Kou wasn't sure exactly when his life had started to revolve around the Alpha, but it was before their first date. Slowly, but surely Tomo had burrowed into Kou's heart and now, even after everything, he had declared his intention of staying there. Kou was more than fine with it, even if he felt selfish. 'Too bad for you, rest of the world. He is my Alpha.'

'My Alpha.'

Kou tested the words in front of the bathroom mirror.

'My Alpha. My Alpha.'

A soft chuckle startled the Omega. He turned his head and saw Tomo standing at the door.

'You called?'

Kou was mortified. His face turned lightly pink and he rubbed his neck nervously.

'Uhm. I was just practicing.'

His Omega was practicing those two words. It hit Tomo deep in the guts that Kou had probably not ever thought he'd use those words together. Of course Tomo had no other Omega, but he'd always thought he would meet one someday. Always until he fell in love with a Beta hedgehog. After the hedgehog had been revealed not be Beta, Tomo had thought the words 'My Omega' dozens of times, but had not ever said them.

'Then lets practice together.'

Tomo took a couple of steps to stand next to Kou in front of the mirror. He laid his chin on the shoulder, watched his betrothed's face though the mirror and whispered huskily.

_'My Omega.'_

The effect was beyond his dreams. Kou's back arched, he rubbed his reddened cheek against Tomo's hair and gasped. Tomo was heavily affected as well, blood was rushing to certain body parts and the need to claim was humming through his brain. If only they had been alone.

'Scent each other somewhere else, please. We need to pee!'

Four pairs of eyes were peering at the flustering couple. Two were amused, one was a little envious and one in awe. Kou escaped to the kitchen muttering something about tea. Keiji followed his brother, since he was the last in the bathroom line anyway.

'Nii-san, you really like Ito-san? I mean really...He...'

'Hai. I do. Very, very much.'

The younger boy turned pink while trying to find the right words.

'Nii-san wants to be bitten by Ito-san and copulate with him?'

Kou sputtered. What kind of a question was that to ask one's older brother? And the word choice too. Copulate. Sounded like something from a biology book. But even if it was invasive, the question deserved an answer. Keiji only asked because he cared.

'Hai, Keiji. I do.'

'Oh. Okay.'

Keiji rushed past Tomo, who had arrived at the worst, or the best, time.

'That's okay by me too. My Omega. Whenever you are ready, Kou.'

If life were a manga there would have been a massive text WHOOSH! next to Kou's head as well as loud heartbeats around them both. Both of their faces were shaded pink.

'Tomo...'

'Soon, it is a promise.'

'A promise. Yakusoku.'

They hooked their pinky fingers in the cute, traditional way of making a promise. It was a silly gesture, reminiscent of childhood. The water boiled and Kou poured it over the tea leaves. One by one the rest of the party gathered in the kitchen and began to hunt for something to eat.

Before the guests left, they helped put the futon back in the bedroom and the couch cushions back where they belonged. They also took the big bag of trash with them, so there wasn't that much left to pack. Keiji had taken the gaming console and the game that came with it. The borrowed games they were told to bring with them to the infirmary when they went in for a check-up at noon. Suddenly they had nothing to do but to kill time. They sat on the couch, holding each other.

'Kou, can I ask you something?'

'Uh, I guess.'

'How do you really feel about scenting?'

'What? I like it a lot. I wouldn't keep asking for it if I didn't. Why would you ask that?'

'Because you never do it to me. They said in class that if an Omega really likes you...'

It was true. Everyone knew about Alphas scent marking their mates, lovers, friends, family members and sometimes especially prized possessions. For an Omega to mark an Alpha was the equivalent of saying 'I'm reserving you. For now and forever. Lets make some babies together.' Or maybe just 'I love you. Be mine.' It wasn't that Kou wouldn't have wanted to scent Tomo, it had just not been relevant at that time.

'Beta's don't scent. Or at least I thought they don't. But then I never thought Betas would be scented either. So I may have been wrong. Uh. Since I was supposedly Beta until yesterday it would have been weird. And then there is the other thing.'

'The other thing?'

'Scent neutralizers. I've stopped taking those, but it will take time for the residue to clear. I don't have very much of a scent.'

Tomo sniffed Kou's neck. The roasted almonds and salty caramel scent was there. A little stronger, a little sweeter than before, but it was the same scent.

'You've always had your scent. Faint, almost undetectable, but there. I like your scent and it is already getting stronger.'

'I like your scent too.'

Needless to say, they spent the remaining half an hour scenting and kissing each other. When they walked hand in hand through the campus, people were giving knowing smiles.


	9. Of Sex Toys and Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is just plot.

An hour before the dinner bell, Ito Tomoyuki escorted his betrothed to the Beta Dorm for the last time. This one time he was allowed to go up into Kou's room except it wasn't really Kou's room anymore. It was bare of anything personal, all the textiles, even the curtains were gone. Kou was only here to empty the personal safe and set the code of the lock to the standard.

'You don't, didn't have a roommate?'

'Never very long. They gave up trying to find one after the first term.'

'I am sorry.'

'Don't be. If I had had one, I'd have had to move last Spring. Now I at least have two friends there.'

'Why?'

Kou looked awkward, his face flustered and he turned to open the safe. He faced the safe when answering, too abashed to look at the Alpha.

'If I had had a roommate, he would have known when I presented.'

Heat. His Omega was talking about having had his first heat. In this very room. Heat. The word sank in Tomo's stomach and sat there like a pool of hot caramel. He couldn't completely picture his bittersweet, innocent Omega in heat, probably because he'd not seen him in throes of ordinary passion yet either. But what he could imagine was testing his very limits right now.

'I wish I had been there.'

'No you don't.'

'…'

'I happened to have an infection in my respiratory system at the same time. I was leaking as much of snot as... Anyway, it was not pleasant.'

Of all the fluids the body secretes snot is possibly the least erotic one. Or maybe earwax. Even the description Kou had just given did not totally override the initial reaction to heat, but it leveled his head just a little. He stepped closer to his Omega and rubbed his upper arm. Tomo would have wanted to embrace Kou, but the wall was too close and he had to make do with a minor touch.

'But you were scared, weren't you?'

'Hai.'

'Then I still wish I had been there.'

'We hadn't even spoken then, so...but thank you. I am sure you would have done your best.'

There was a slight catch in Kou's voice. Tomo was not sure what it was, but something was bothering his Omega, when he said that. Surely it couldn't be that he'd had someone help him? Mine. My Omega. Do not touch. No, it was not that. His Omega, despite a distasteful past episode, was still pure and untouched. Waiting for Tomo to ruin him.

'What is it Kou? Something is bothering you.'

'Ah. Well, the first heat was horrible though cut short. The second with Pea Soup-san...'

Every hair in Tomo's neck stood up and he practically growled out the question 'who?' Kou handed the box he had retrieved from the safe to Tomo. He was clearly embarrassed, but also a little mirthful.

'That one. Open the box.'

Tomo lifted the lid. On a bed of black velvet was the most ugly, distorted, muted green replica of a fully knotted Alpha penis. He almost dropped the box. Of course he had his own toys for ruts and recreation, but this was still somehow different. Vulgar and that color was just wrong.

'Uh. Green? Like...Right. Pea soup. Why?'

Kou looked away for a moment. He had almost laughed when Tomo fumbled with the box. This question was awkward. He actually had to think a few seconds.

'Because it is so ugly. I hate, I hated the whole idea of...heats and things. I chose that one because it looks unnatural and disgusting. They come in 26 different colors and four sizes. Batteries not included.'

Tomo had not really needed an advertisement for those things. But it raised a suspicion in his mind.

'My Omega. Are you flirting with me?'

Kou's face went pink and he shifted his feet. He was clearly unaccustomed to this, but also had a twinkle in his eye.

'I wonder.'

'I see. Kou, you also said you 'hated'. Does that mean that...You have changed your mind?'

'I don't totally hate it. I think it could be alright, if it is you.'

The omega's face was now flaming. Tomo finally pulled him to his chest. He nuzzled Kou's ear before whispering a sweet promise.

'It is me. From now on and forever. I'll always be there to help you.'

'Good. Mark the start of Summer leave in your calendar then.'

'Summer...but that is more than six months away!'

After having delivered the few items that had been kept in the safe to his new room in the Omega Dorm, Kou rushed back outside to have dinner with his Alpha. Tomo had to wait outside, naturally. Alphas were not allowed inside the Omega Dorm at all. Betas could with a special license and only for very short times. Luckily for Kou he had, as the student Council Secretary, actually visited the dorm before and knew where to go. Yuki had not been in the room, which was slightly troublesome for Kou, but he'd just have to rely on his Alpha for this little task. He grabbed the thing he'd once sworn never to touch and took it with him.

At the foot of the staircase he bumped into someone.

'Sumimasen!'

'Hey! Wait a second. One shouldn't take other people's things. Give it to me!'

'Not happening. It is mine. I do not steal either things or people. Clear?'

Suzuki Kou, the Student Council Secretary, did not stay to hear whether the other person was clear or not, he did not have the time to argue with morons. He politely muttered apologies as he made his way out to the building through the gathering crowd waiting for dinner. He did not stop until he reached Tomo and shoved the black thing in his hands. He was panting softly after the run, which made his voice a little weird.

'Alpha. Please, help me put this on. Collar me.'

The Omega Collar was a safety precaution. It kept the Alphas' teeth from reaching the scent glands, which made bonding impossible. It was allowed, but by no means not required accessory at this school. Only very few Omega students wore the telltale thing.

'Kou? Why? Don't you trust me?'

'Of course I trust you. It is the others I don't trust. Do you? Do you trust every Alpha here not to try and bite me?'

'You are right. I don't.'

'Don't look so glum. It is not a permanent thing and it can be removed when we're safe together.'

'I know. Lets do some scenting first, since it will not be possible with the collar.'

'With pleasure, My Alpha.'


	10. Tidbits

The rumors about the Student Council Secretary having collapsed at the cafeteria had, naturally, circulated throughout the school. Some people thought he deserved being brought down a notch, some thought it was a terrible thing and most that it was okay since he didn't die or anything. The most popular explanation was that Suzuki-san had finally presented, apparently as an Omega, and been wheeled away to be mated to the Captain of the Soccer Team.

Tanaka Yuki sat on a soft couch with two of his fellow Omega soccer team members, Minami Masato and Ueda Rikuto, talking quietly about the differences in training between AOBI and Katsuyama. Every now an again, Yuki glanced at the door.

'Tanaka-kun is really waiting for someone, isn't he?'

'Yes, I think so too Riku. What is going on?'

'I am getting a roommate today. Just waiting for him to appear.'

'Eeh? Another transfer this late in the year?'

'Not exactly. Just transferring to this dorm.'

The lounge was starting to get more crowded. Most had finished their homework and were getting hungry. Like vultures they gathered to wait for the dining hall doors to reopen. Tonight they had a topic to pick a part while they waited. Having been at the pizza party last night, Yuki had missed the first scene, but this rehash was making him ill.

They were talking about his friend in a manner that tore Yuki's heart. He now understood why Suzuki had asked his gender to be kept a secret. If the Omegas were this bad, how were the other two dorms taking the news? Yuki shuddered.

'Tanaka-kun, are you alright?'

'Not really. I am sad to hear all this talk about Suzuki-senpai.'

'Well, it is not like he doesn't deserve it. After stealing Maeda-senpai's boyfriend. I for one don't believe in this 'mystery boyfriend' I think it was made up just to save face.'

'Masato, I was there, you weren't. I believe the Cap.. Maeda-senpai. I need still to apologize the the Secretary for that incident.'

'But why not just say the name? Ridiculous to wait until graduation day.'

Yuki was disheartened and encouraged by the comments of his teammates. He sighed quietly.

'It is not ridiculous. I know who and why. But if you want to know ask Maeda-senpai. About Suzuki-senpai though, I know you don't know me so my word hardly counts. But think on this: If he was a bad guy, would both Captain Ito and Maeda-senpai like him?'

Yuki felt he needed a little time alone and since he kind of needed to go to the toilet too, he excused himself. When he returned, the lobby was a buzz. Apparently Suzuki had come in and ran out with an Omega collar. Some student, whose name Yuki could not remember, had apparently tried to take it from the Secretary.

'He said he doesn't steal things and that it was his, but why would a Beta have such a thing?'

'Haven't you heard the rumors...'

Yuki had reached his limit. He did not like confrontations, but sometimes it was necessary. Now felt like the last chance.

'If it was not his then it was mine. My friend, my roommate is welcome to borrow my collar should he so wish. I understand that Suzuki-senpai has annoyed a lot of people. He does have a sharp tongue. But who of you has ever been nice to him either?'

Yuki looked at the suddenly silent bunch of Omegas. He sighed resignedly.

'He's had hard enough a time. Please, don't make it worse.'

'Hey everyone! What's going on?'

'Maeda-senpai! Suzuki-senpai is moving in tonight.'

'I know, Yu-chan. I saw Tomo just a bit ago. They are going to town for dinner. And speaking of dinner, I think it is about time we get ours too.' 

The door to the dining hall was just opening. The four soccer team members flocked together and found a table in the corner.

'So, are you good now, Yu-chan? Waking up was a bit hard for you this morning.'

'Well Maeda-senpai, it was a very long night. We went to sleep at what 3 a.m.?'

The other two, Ueda and Minami, were looking at the the speakers eyes wide with questions. Ueda, the more outspoken of the two could not contain himself very long.

'Maeda-senpai and Tanaka-kun slept together?'

Maeda Mitsuo had trouble keeping himself from laughing and could not resist the temptation to tease.

'One could say so.' 

It was funny, but dangerous. Yuki sighed.

'Maeda-senpai! Just so there is no stupid misunderstanding, we did sleep together on the floor with four other people. And the stress is on 'sleep'. The party lasted a bit too long so we all stayed and made a sort of a nest. No-one even touched anyone's body except Maeda-senpai and...'

'And my boyfriend.'

Maeda was smiling so blissfully that no-one who saw it would doubt that there was a boyfriend indeed.

'Your boyfriend?'

'Well, maybe a bit more. We've been talking about living together once we go to the uni.'

'See, Masato, I told you there is a boyfriend. Just cannot understand the secrecy.'

Maeda chuckled and shook his head slowly.

'Actually it is okay now to reveal his name. Yu-chan can explain better than me why it had to be secret. I am dating Hara Takeshi, the former captain of the Katsuro.'

If anyone at the table had happened to look behind Maeda's back, they would have seen a face shocked white under hair with vivid blue stripes. Hara Aoi left his meal half eaten and walked out. The soccer guys continued their meal and Yuki talked about the coach at Katsuyama, who hated Omegas beyond reason. Had coach Fukui known the captain of his team was seeing an Omega and even worse, an enemy Omega, Hara's life would have been hell.

Maeda-senpai's relationship being cleared the ever curious Ueda turned to Yuki next.

'Does Tanaka-kun have someone special too?'

Yuki looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

'There is someone I like, but it is pretty hopeless. He stopped even talking to me after we got the silver. So...No. But not looking either. Not yet. What about Ueda-san and Minami-san?' 

Both looked a little nervous, they glanced at each other twice. Then uncharacteristically Minami spoke while Ueda sat there quietly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

'We have each other.'

'Ah. Cool. My parents are both Omegas too.'

The relief on the faces of the two was tremendous. Yuki knew people still held strange prejudices. He'd had to hear all sorts of comments about his parents all his life. Even now he knew that these two supposed he had one step parent. It was safest to keep it that way. No-one wants to be called weird for just being born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hara Aoi made a short cameo earlier in 'Undercover Works'. No worry, when his part of the story starts, it'll explain that too. So no need to go digging.


	11. Foot-in-Mouth Is a Dangerous Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> False rumors were born out of what Aoi said to Kazuhiko in Chapter 4 of 'Undercover Works'. people interpreted what he said to be much worse, but what he did say was literally true.
> 
>  
> 
> _'And have you been alone with any of these friends or brothers when you are in heat? Or have you crawled on your knees begging for one of them to take the pain away, begging them to do things you really don't want to you and then be called Omega slut for it? If not, then you have no idea what you are talking about.'_
> 
>  
> 
> There was no rape or incest. This is, however, the start of the anti-incest part. In a later chapter people will discuss the issue. I'll leave a not at he start of that chapter, so it can be skipped.

The sky was crisp, powder blue of mid-Winter and the sun was nearing the horizon. The beauty of it escaped Hara Aoi for his sky went starless black with a few choice words.

'With a bit of patience I can train any Omega to properly worship my knot.'

Aoi stood totally still, even his heart felt reluctant to beat. Color left his face and the cold wind wasn't the only thing making his hair stand up anymore.

'Once they are in their proper place, on their knees in front of me and begging, it is done deal. They just cannot help being drawn to it.'

Aoi turned around and stalked away. His luck was enough with him that he did not hear the laughter and comment that followed the disgusting statement.

'Well, that blue-haired Omega looked more repulsed than 'drawn' to Kobayashi.'

Kobayashi Yasunori spun around. His eyes stricken with panic. Now he had really done it. Curse his ever present need to show up on everyone. Curse his vile tongue. Why the hell had he spewed something lewd and stupid like that without paying attention. What made it perhaps even worse was that it was all fabrication.

'Can't blame him. That's the one who got raped by his brother, right? Or was it the other way around?'

Yasu drew a deep, quaky breath. He had totally destroyed everything and could never make amends. But he could at least try to set this straight. His voice was only half the normal volume and he looked down voluntarily, for once in his life.

'Listen, I talk an awful lot of shit and I know it. But that rumor is untrue. It is a sad misunderstanding and hurt pride. That is not what happened.'

He could not elaborate without breaking the trust once given, hurting someone even more than he just had. He could not tell anyone how and why he knew. Objectively he only had the Omega's word, but no-one in this school was that good of an actor. The reaction had been genuine.

'I need to go. Apologize.'

The other three Alphas were stunned. Over the school year they had gotten used to hearing the most lewd, disgusting and annoying things spill out of Kobayashi's mouth. They would never have expected to hear that word from him.

Aoi sat in the corner table of the cafeteria. He had a cup of tea in front of him, slowly getting cold. He didn't feel like even drinking tea and food was completely out of question. His bitter self-hatred had briefly made him consider even suicide, but it was not the solution for him. He'd suffered in silence, shunned and shunning everyone unable to forget and forgive himself. Last Sunday, just five days ago, he had found out that his behavior had been misunderstood. Not only was he a despicable, weak, sluttish Omega, but now there were rumors that he and his big brother had actually done it.

It did not help that had had his brother Takeshi been a different kind of a person it could have been true. Aoi didn't remember very much of the incident except being in pain, whining and begging, weeping and being told to stop it. Harsh words and a slam of the door. Despair, pain. Little brother Hitoshi helping him blow his nose and the electric fan.

Last Sunday he had made a mistake. The mistake was not that he had not withheld answering a very rude and intrusive question. The mistake was accepting the comfort offered and thinking it meant something. That guy had said it wasn't his fault that it was something that could not be helped. He had held his hand, nothing more. Like an idiot Aoi had believed it could mean something that maybe he had actually found someone nice. Someone who cared, understood and accepted. When in truth, he had met the worst. The scene in the hallway, those words, a fragile dream that had barely dared to whisper in his mind crushed under a ton of bricks. Worship that dickhead's knot. Not likely.

'Hara-san. Gomen nasai. I am really sorry about what I said.'

The dickhead had arrived. Words of apology did not change anything. They could not make words unspoken. 

'Think nothing of it, Kobayashi-san. It is only typical for your kind. Excuse me, I need to leave.'

'Hara-san, I...'

'Alpha Kobayashi, I do not see any reason why we should exchange more words ever. Feel free to worship yourself. Good day.'

Aoi forced himself to stand straight, to walk at a normal speed and not look back once. He would not shed a tear until he was in his room. Had he looked back, he'd have seen a slumped figure sitting at the table, holding the lukewarm teacup in his hands. Would that have made him feel pity or triumph would never be known.

The teacup was slightly warm in his hand. Untouched. Abandoned. But unlike himself, the tea had not done anything wrong. The teacup felt about as warm as Hara-san's hand had felt that night, but not as soft, not alive. He wished he could have cried, but it was forbidden. An Alpha does not cry. Not in public anyway. He drank the abandoned, embittered tea and got up. 

There was no point chasing Hara-san now. Nor did he have time, for he was meeting the Head of Discipline Committee about that stupid prank he'd pulled a week ago. A simple stupid thing had had frightening consequences. He always, always kept getting into trouble. He had been kicked out of the first three private schools he'd attended and even the neighborhood high school had expressed a wish he'd not return. This school was his last chance, his papa's husband was fed up with his antics, he knew. And he couldn't even blame the man. 

The man waiting for Yasu was not the the third year student he'd expected. It was actually the top man of the whole AOBI School system and a big boss in the research department as well, Kanai Sota. This could not be good. That that sort of a man had been called to talk to him was never good. When one added the fact that Kanai-sensei looked about ready to give birth, it spelled doom. So did the expression on his face and the deep sigh.

'What am I supposed to do with you, Yasunori-kun?'

The young man hung his head. He had no good suggestions to give and he suspected that the question was rhetoric anyway.

'It is not that you do terrible things per se. It is your attitude. Do you ever think about how the things you do or say affect other people? You were such a happy little boy, what happened to you?'

'I don't know, Kanai-sensei. But I am really sorry about Suzuki-san.'

'Pushing another student, even another Alpha, especially with no provocation is unacceptable. What actually happened to Suzuki-kun because of your stupid idea of fun, was not something you could have foreseen. You cannot be held responsible for that, but your irresponsible action is still wrong.'

'Yes, Sensei.'

'You are not a genius, but you are not stupid either. You can belong here if you want, but you keep on saying things that offend even your peers. Did you, by any chance, learn the Dictionary of Vulgarities by heart? No need to answer that. Hmm...'

Yasu's heart almost stopped. This was the decisive moment. Whatever came out of that man's mouth next would be his fate.

'I am sending you to our sub-school near Sapporo. It is more of a monastery than a school, but I think you need that. We'll evaluate your progress in July and if, if you have matured and learned to behave in the way a young gentleman of seventeen years should, you can return here next Autumn term.'

'Yes, Sensei.'

'Even those sentenced to death are offered a last request. Do you have one, Yasunori-kun?'

'Hai, Sensei. Hara Aoi-san, please, do something about that false rumor about his brother and r-rape, please. And if possible, tell him I am sorry for the stupid things I said today.'

The request filled Kanai Sota's heart with new hope for his friend's son. It was unexpected that he'd ask something for another person, a person Sota had not even known he knew. He was concerned that he had not heard these rumors either.

'I expect that is possible. Now tell me about these rumors and how do you know that it is false?'

After a rather painful quarter an hour, Yasu had managed to tell all he knew about the incident and how Hara-san had reacted to his stupid comment. He did not say a thing about holding hands though. That was a private matter.


	12. Getting There One Step at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guest for leaving Kudos! It means a lot here. *bow*

'So, the two of you have not actually had intercourse?'

The voice of Kanai-sensei wasn't distrustful, more like surprised. Suzuki Kou wondered if he had ever blushed that much, he shook his head. The man staring at the papers could not see that, of course, so he had to actually squeak a 'no'.

'Clearly something has been going on though...'

Kanai-sensei tapped on the paper he was holding.

'...These kinds of results do not just happen. It requires intimacy. How far exactly has your physical relationship progressed?'

Had this been any other man, Kou would have told him to shut up in not uncertain terms, but this was their savior. He and his brother owed, if not their lives, the fact they had a choice how to live them to this one man. He fought his embarrassment.

'Kissing. Scenting. Mmmm..licking...Nothing below waist.'

'Why not?'

Kou had added the last bit because he knew it would be asked and he'd hoped to get out of it just with that, but now he had to explain the reason. 

'Too dangerous. Couldn't risk being discovered being Omega.'

'So, not because of lack of desire?'

Tomatoes would have paled in comparison to Kou's cheeks.

'No, Sensei.'

'Yet, when presented the perfect opportunity to spend a weekend together alone, it turned out quite differently.'

'Sensei...What...'

The offer of the apartment had been meant to give them a chance to do THAT. Really? Didn't guardians usually try to keep their wards from engaging in sexual activities? At least on TV they did. The scientist was again perusing the paper.

'With these test results...the synchro level 4.67 and ...Never mind, what I am trying to say that if Suzuki-kun wants to go ahead with this relationship it is fine. If not then it needs to be cut off this second and even then it will be painful. So, I need an answer. Does Suzuki-kun wish to bond with Ito-kun?'

This was getting worse and worse by the moment. The thought of bonding sent some of the blood into the lower regions, but Kou's face remained still flushed.

'We're engaged.'

Kanai-sensei dug into the lowest desk drawer and pulled out a thin booklet. He handed it and two keys to Kou, who looked at the booklet then at Kanai-sensei and finally the floor.

'I take that as a yes. Hmm...I really would have thought you had already...In this case there is something that needs to be done...'

\-----

Kou left Kanai-sensei's office clutching onto the booklet. Ito Tomoyuki stood up and met his Omega just a few steps from the door. Something had stirred up Kou visibly, he did not even need to use his nose to determine that. Tomo wrapped his fingers around the back of Kou's neck and kissed him softly on the forehead.

'What is it, My Omega?'

Without a word, Kou handed the booklet to his Alpha. Tomo studied the cover somewhat confused.

'100 most popular positions?'

'He...He wants us to try these out before...Well, so we can be sure I won't panic when the time comes...'

Kawaii! Kou was so adorable when he flustered that way. It made Tomo's heart thump in a different way from the underlying speeding pulse caused by the idea of trying any and all positions with this pure and precious Omega. _'Mine. All mine. Only mine.'_

'Oh Kou. I am going to ruin you so.'

'Ruin?'

The question was innocent. Perhaps Kou hadn't read the same kind of stuff he had. Tomo lowered his voice into a soft, throaty whisper.

_'I'll take you, mate you. Make you squirm with pleasure. I'll sink into you, knot you and fill you up. I'll take away your innocence and replace it with passion. I'll turn all your fears into pleasure.'_

Kou's knees buckled. Apparently he was susceptible to that kind of talk. But then, he wasn't the only one. Tomo could not help being affected by the desires he'd put in those words. That time was not yet. He ruffled Kou's hair.

'But first we need to practice. Sensei is right. Nothing could kill the mood better than having you turn into a quivering mess for the wrong reason. Where do we do this?'

'Sensei suggested the Dojo. We can be private, but if something goes wrong there are people close enough to help.'

'Sounds like a good plan.'

\-----

An hour later they had worked up to position 27 and were both sweaty and bothered. The borrowed karategi pants were chafing and uncomfortably hot. They had not ran into problems so far, not in the sense that Kou would have had any flashbacks. Their problem was that if they kept this up, they would not be able to keep their parts in the pants much longer.

'This is not going to work. Kou, lets just try those that have you pinned down.'

'Yes, Alpha.'

There weren't many such left in the booklet. Further on the positions required more and more flexibility and balance. Tomo suspected the source at least for those had been Kama Sutra. They were in the middle of trying out position 58 when the door to the small warm-up room slid open and a very deep voice almost growled. A big Alpha in full karategi with a brown belt stood there frowning.

'What is going on in here?'

Later they thought it was a really good thing that Kou answered. Because an Alpha having pinned a collared Omega to the ground and pushing himself between his legs in most cases would not be a good thing. Nor would have it been a good thing if the Alphas had started to fight.

'We are trying out sex positions.'

A head poked through under the big Alpha's arm. Murabe, the Beta from the pool was peeking in curiously. 

'You are what?'

'Trying out these positions in this booklet.'

'What? But why here? And why...pants?'

The two on the floor looked at each other and burst into laughter. Tomo was also finally able to get his voice heard.

'It would not be exactly proper to be naked at the Dojo, don't you think?'

'We're here to make sure unpleasant memories don't surface if I get touched. No details.'

The big Alpha peered at Suzuki. Then he looked at the Beta next to him. Then again at the people who were now disentangling.

'I thought that the Secretary was a Beta?'

Tomo positioned himself between Kou and the threat of an another Alpha. Interestingly Murabe did the same. The Alpha pulled Murabe into a tight embrace.

'Murasaki Ryo. I am not looking for an Omega. Try to get it into that thick head of yours.'

'Murasaki Haru, grab me like that again and you will suffer. I've got the moves as you know.'

Given that the beta was also dressed in Karate uniform and had a brown belt, he probably did have the moves. Kou should have probably made the connection immediately when Murabe had given his name at the pool, but he had had other things in mind. This Alpha-Beta pair was fairly famous in this school.

'Murasa-san, Murabe-san. Everything is fine, please. I am not going to steal anyone's boyfriend, I promise. I already have this one, the only one I want.'

Kou's words pacified Tomo. The feisty Beta was also calming down, being crooned by the Alpha. Apparently Alphas did that to Betas too, if they were involved in a relationship. Who would have known.

'My Alpha...'

'Yes, Omega mine?'

'Maybe we should continue this in the apartment. Sensei gave me the keys.'

Kou blushed and Tomo's insides twisted strangely. Was he imagining it or was that an actual proposal to take things further?

'But first we should find food. Would be sad to run out of energy when things get interesting.'

'Kou...Do you mean...'

'Hai.'

'Excuse us, we're going home.'


	13. When 'Soon' Becomes 'Now'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case there is someone out there who wants to read just the plot and not the ecchi stuff, please, skip to the notes at the end. :)

They truly had tried to eat, but the food had felt like sawdust and tasted like it too. The fault was not in the food, it was in the eaters. After five minutes and only a few bites swallowed they gave up.

'Lets just take it with us. We can eat it later.'

Kou nodded and gulped. Later was a simple word usually, nothing to get nervous about normally. Right now it meant something momentous. It meant after The Deed was done. After they had joined together in the most intimate way possible. It was a thrilling thought and a frightening one. Kou wasn't afraid so much of the physical part, he trusted Tomo could guide him through that. What he wondered was if it would change him somehow? Would the Kou after still like the same things, still hate the same things as the Kou now did? Would his world shift sideways again like the day he had presented as an Omega? Or the day he had finally admitted that he wanted everything with Tomo?

The waiter who came to put their meals in little boxes seemed to look at them knowingly. The people they passed by on their way to the apartment seemed to know what they were about to do too. Either they were that transparent or Kou was imagining it. Tomo looked confident, even arrogant, the epitome of an Alpha displaying his captured prey. Almost like a stranger. But his hand in Kou's hand was warm and trembled little. 

They did not speak on the way. It was not far, but the silence made the distance stretch. Neither could think about anything other than what they planned to do and that did not make a safe conversation. At the door they stopped. Tomo lifted Kou's hand to his lips and kissed the fingers.

'Kou, are you absolutely sure? Once we pass that door it will be harder and harder to stop.'

The eyes that looked at Kou were not arrogant, they were Tomo's eyes. There was something in them, something burning, something gleaming, something primal that sent a message into the Omega's brain and made his body shudder.

'Hai. I am sure.'

Tomo let Kou unlock and open the door. A small gesture to assure free will for he could have done it himself despite of the shopping bags.

'Feel free to use the bathroom first. I'll put these things away. Wait for me in the bedroom.'

Ito Tomoyuki drew a deep breath and started to empty the bags. He needed to be prepared to steel himself and stop if Kou still was not ready in spite of what he had said. Maybe he should suggest going slowly? Just touching a bit more? Maybe a hand job? Tomo put the odorless lubricant on the counter and was reminded of Kou's expression at the store when they were picking it out. Hah. This was going to be harder than he had thought. 

Everything neatly stored in its proper place Tomo took his turn in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. On the futon cross-legged sat the completely nude Kou. His arms hid his outer genitals, but the sight still robbed Tomo of his breath. He wasn't seeing that much more than what was revealed by the swimwear, but the effect was a hundred fold. Situation made all the difference. His Omega was beautiful. His voice caught in his throat and he didn't quite yet have the words.

'Kou...'

Suzuki Kou had sat there almost five minutes and it had felt like an hour. He'd fretted and he had anticipated the look on his Alpha's face and his reaction to how he was waiting. Judged by Tomo's face he'd surprised the Alpha just by being naked. Tomo did not look upset, but Kou still wanted to explain.

'Ah. I am a bit shy about stripping, so I thought to get it over at once.'

The deep blush and anxious expression on the upturned face tugged the heartstrings of the Alpha. Maybe he would have wanted to carefully remove the clothing off of his hedgehog one garment at a time, but this was not about just his fantasies. Tomo closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, the Omegas delicious scent of caramel and roasted almonds invaded his nostrils, stronger than ever now that the scent neutralizers had worn off. He sent quick thanks to whatever gods might be watching that he was not dealing with heat pheromones. Even this was assaulting his limits.

'Uh. That's fine, Kou. I just...Before anything else, I need to know what you wish for tonight.'

He removed his jacket and necktie while he waited for the Omega's answer. Perhaps it was unfair to ask a virgin to elaborate, but Tomo did not want to make his omega to curl up in a spiky ball. He pulled the lubricant out of the pocket before hanging the jacket on top of Kou's and removed his socks. The Omega was still hesitating.

'Kou...I want to touch you. Everywhere. And I want you to touch me. Is that alright?'

A nod and a blush.

'My Kou, I want to kiss and lick you everywhere and hope you will do the same to me.'

A whimper, deeper blush and a nod. He is too adorable. Tomo turned around and removed his pants. He wasn't sure why he turned his back, but it felt like the right thing to do. He hung the pants neatly, mostly to give himself a few seconds before facing the question he needed the permission beforehand. With just his underpants and the dress shirt Tomo sat on his knees in front of Kou.

'Kou...Do you want to go all the way? And even more importantly, do you want to bond with me tonight?'

'Hai. Hai. Bakatomo, Just be the Alpha. Take me, bond me ruin me...Like you promised. Kudasai.'

The last word was an afterthought, but Tomo did not mind. He wasn't into all that begging thing anyway. Being called 'baka' just made him smile, it meant that Kou was still Kou even now. The shirt came off followed by the underwear. Totally exposed and already erect he waited for a sigh from the Omega. Kou gasped, whimpered and blew Tomo's mind by immediately turning over and 'presenting' himself to him. This was not going according to the plan of taking it slowly and being careful.

'Kou...'

'Just do it, Alpha. Please. Need this now. Please. Talk later.'

Everyone has their limits. This was not how Tomo had pictured things, but when his Omega asked that way, how could he not comply. It was not anything he didn't want himself after all. He spread Kou's butt cheeks apart to get a view of the glistening entrance. Lubricant was not needed after all and both of them having been tested disease free and Kou still on birth control they had no need for rubber between them. Tomo teased the slick entrance with just the head. The Omega made a soft sound, somewhere between a mewl and whimper. 

'My Omega, I am going in...'

'Oh yes, Alpha.'

Kou braced himself. This was the moment. It was really going to happen. It was going to be fine, since it was Tomo, Kou's Alpha. He was leaving childhood behind and becoming part of the adult world. He was a little nervous but not scared. He was excited, but not overcome by lust. When he felt the Alpha beginning to slide into him, the the topmost feeling was that of victory. The idea that Tomo was inside him was a dream come true and it made Kou happy to have accomplished it. Everything was as it should be. 

'Are you alright, Kou?'

'Hai. Are you?'

Tomo laughed, which was enough of a reply. Then the laughter was cut short as the Alpha stared to move. It was not at all the same as the vibrator. It was so much more. Kou's back arched and his head snapped back another whiff of Tomo's personal scent and Alpha musk entered though the nostrils and the open mouth. His insides were quivering and the pressure in his penis was getting near painful. The strong, long strokes continued causing plasure that was bordering torture. Then the slightest shift took place and Tomo hit the sweet spot. Kou cried out, his inside clenched around Tomo's cock. The knot that had been forming for a while had a rush of blood and inflated to its full size. 

The first release happened simultaneously and right at that moment Tomo's teeth clamped around the scent gland in the Omega's nape. The bond that they had been working on without realizing it completed. They had already been Alpha and Omega to each other emotionally, now it became so also biologically. It was an indescribable feeling. Whether it was the hormones released or simply the fruition of their love made no difference in practice. Perhaps it was the combination of both.

Being tied together by their lower bodies felt amazing, but it made facing each other difficult. After a few tries they managed to turn Kou around. They lay there, holding onto each other, gazing into each others eyes until the the pleasurable waves waned.

'Oh Kou, I wanted to give you so much more...Wanted to make it perfect for you.'

Kou had no idea what his Alpha was being regretful about, but maybe it did not matter.

'I think you were perfect, Alpha.'

'My innocent Omega. Just wait for the next time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, after pining for a long time, they did it. Ito Tomoyuki and Suzuki Kou are now a bonded pair and engaged to get married. And because they did this 8 days before Kou's 18th birthday it is by the rules underage sex. For where they live the age of consent is lower than 18 and they still have a while to go until they are 20, which is when people come of age. 
> 
> Tomo and Kou are classmates. They are a couple of months away from finishing 2nd year of 3-year high school. Because the school year begins in the beginning of April, Tomo who was born in May is the older one of these two. He'll be 19 on his next birthday.


	14. The Penitent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayaki was mentioned in the very first chapter, but he's not been heard of very much. Here is the first part of the story what has been going on with him after Katsuyama got silver in the Nationals.

Fujita Ayaki was not one of the lucky people who had the leisure to only study. He had held a part time job ever since he turned sixteen. Three nights a week and most weekends we waited tables at a small cafe. The work itself was fine, but he hated the outfits. Thankfully he did not have to wear the worst of them, mostly just the frilly apron. Even that chafed his Alpha ego.

Now he was going to a special course for those entering AOBI Uni, working and trying to study for the entrance examination. He was already accepted to the university itself, but he wanted something special. Getting into the AOBI University Medical School was hard. It was even hard for those who went to the special high school that was affiliated with the university. Ayaki did not hate the AOBI students, he envied them. For someone, who was not among the wealthy or ingenious it would take near 100% success with the test and impressing the interviewer. 

He had hardly ever any free time. Not until next Saturday, when he would pour everything he had learned on that test paper. He swore to himself that right after he would go visit Katsuyama High, the school he would be graduating from even if he currently had no more classes there. He would go see the soccer team and he would at least apologize to Yuki-kun. He had tried to call a few times, but kept getting the message that the phone was 'either turned off or outside service area'. His e-mail had not gotten a reply either. Maybe he was getting just what he reserved.

The guilt washed over him again like a tidal wave. It had been a horrible mistake, horrible and beautiful mistake. It was no consolation that no laws had been broken when his own moral code had been crushed. It did not help his kohai had initiated it or that the actual love making had been the most beautiful experience. By the law Yuki-kun was not a child, he was old enough to consent or even seduce someone to have sex. But age was not the only way to measure maturity. Ayaki had thought Yuki-kun was a Beta and he was fine with that. He usually only played with Betas anyway though there had been a couple of Alphas as well. The truth had hit him in the morning, when he saw his teeth marks on the nape of his partner's nape and he remembered feeling a gland between his teeth. Betas did not have a scent gland like that. He'd had sex with and he'd actually bitten an unpresented boy. It was not a crime, but in his own books it was unforgivable.

The memory of the pale skin, smiling eyes and gentle hands returned. And the words that had broken down his defenses. _'I really like Ayaki-san. If Ayaki-san would kiss me, I would be so happy. I don't think I have much time left. Please, help me make a memory, Ayaki-san.'_ A beautiful memory that had turned into a nightmare. Afterwards he had thought about things a lot and come to the conclusion that he was fine with an Alpha-Alpha relationship as long as the other one was Yuki-kun. But that did not mean Yuki-kun would feel the same way.

The door opened downstairs. His brothers had returned. They would be making tea soon and just being in their company would make him feel a little better. He owed them so much. He would get a good job and he would support them so they would no longer have to work these long hours. Ayaki padded down the stairs.

'Welcome home, Yukio-niisan and Tomio-niisan.'

'Little brother, you look stressed out. Are you alright?'

'I'm fine. It is only a few more days. But I could use a cup of tea.'

'Of course. Tomio was just about to make some. Come, sit down.'

Tomio and the tea arrived a few minutes later. The brothers sat side by side at the table all facing the TV, Ayaki in the middle. He didn't care what the program was, some person was singing and that was fine. He took a sip from his cup and let his brothers' familiar scents envelope him. The headache he had not noticed he'd had disappeared and he relaxed. His brothers were wonderful and he'd repay them for all they had done for him some day. 

Ayaki woke up on the sofa covered with a very soft plush blanket. He must had fallen asleep at the table and his brothers had hoisted him up. He'd dreamt about Yuki-kun again. A sweet, innocent dream of those golden days when the leaves were falling and the younger boy had smiled at him so adoringly. Ayaki really was the worst kind of a human being. The amount of sake he had had at the silver medal mourning party wasn't enough to be even an excuse.

Sighing heavily Ayaki got up and folded Yukio's blanket neatly over the handrest. He had an extra half an hour, so he made breakfast ready for all three of them. Last day before the examination, then wait for the possible invite to the interview. He was not ready, he needed at least one month more. Part of him wanted to stay home and study, but the more rational part told him that skipping classes would be the worst way to impress the AOBI staff. He made the rational choice.

Two hours later he wished he would have stayed home. It was not the blood or the injuries themselves that bothered him. That he could handle. However knowing all those injuries were caused by another human being, usually an Alpha, made him sick and sad. Things only got worse. The lecturer moved from involuntary injuries to those a human being had purposefully inflicted upon another either to get something they wanted or to exact revenge or, maybe even worse, with no clear motive. This part was not included in the normal High School version of this course, but these students were considered to be in the university and were treated as adults.

'It would be nice to live in a box lined with cotton candy, would it not? Most of you here have lived a happy, sheltered life and it may be tempting to think that everyone has it as good. But that is not true. Bad things happen to ordinary people every day. Most of those bad things are done by the people the victim knows and trusts. Random acts of violence are rare. It is true that Omegas are targeted more than the other two genders, but with just a little bad luck anyone can be a victim.'

'These injuries here are not the worst part of it though. Can anyone make a guess what it is? I'll give a hint: All of these people survived.'

Since no-one else was willing to give it a go, Ayaki raised his hand a bit hesitantly. A nod from the lecturer turned everyone's attention to him.

'What about the invisible injuries? Emotional scars. Possibly psychological consequences. Both for the victim and the one who caused the injuries in the first half. As for the other half, what is wrong with the people who would do something like that in the first place?'

'Indeed. Physical injuries are in most cases curable much more easily than emotional damage. Very good, Fujita-san. We'll speak more about this next time. Tomorrow is the examination day so those who are not taking any are free. Good weekend!'

Ayaki had to recant an earlier thought. He was not the worst kind of a human being. Compared to what he had seen, he was a flea. It did not mean that what he'd done was alright. Fleabites could lead into inflammations. He still needed to make amends to Yuki-kun. Somehow.

'Hey Fujita!'

'Hello, Hara! You look happy.'

It was true. Hara Takeshi was pretty much beaming.

'Ah. I have a date tonight. Finally free to date without worrying about that coach.'

'I see. You're dating Omegas then.'

Ayaki did not play with Omegas, though his reason was completely different from what the Katsuyama coach Fukui's weird reasons.

'Omega. Singular. We've been actually going out in secret for the whole year...You remember the Captain of AOBI soccer team, right?'

'What? But you'd never even shake his hand. I thought you despised him.'

'Of course not. We worried that our reactions would out us. So it was better to avoid contact. Funny thing, you were the only one of the third year crew that was always polite to Michio.' 

Right. The AOBI Captain's name was Maeda Michio. If Hara was using just the first name, their relationship was not a game. Good. Omegas were not toys.

'Well, the coach could not really punish me for showing some manners, could he? And I toed the line otherwise.'

'Yes. You did. I always thought you agreed with that bastard. But you don't do you?'

'Of course not. That man is bitter. And just stupid. Our whole species would die out if he had his way.'

'Yoy really are such an Alpha. Breeding on top of your mind. Have eyes maybe on some sweet Omega already?'

Ayaki hoped his blush did not show. Sometimes a darker complexion was a blessing.

'Ah. There is someone but he's not Omega. And it is pretty hopeless anyway. How about you and your captain?'

'Huh. Well, we're planning on moving together and bonding. But no kids until after we finish school. He'll go to AOBI Uni too. Hey..Maybe you could go out with us sometime? When we go with friends, not on a date.'

'Maybe. But I have these exams and all for now, so later in the Spring.'


	15. The Hidden Bond

It was finally done. The exam had been excruciating. There had been a small multiple choice section with very sneaky questions and the scoring system that gave 1 point for a correct answer, 0 for nothing and -0.5 for a mistake. Most of the exam, however, had been writing answers to questions. The short ones were tricky as it was hard to decide how much to put there, the essays took time and required planning to get everything one wanted to say out in the correct order. 

In the end, Ayaki had gotten a call back to an interview. The interview had been nothing like he had expected. It had been conducted by an Omega, who frankly looked ready to give birth any moment. When the man had introduced himself as Kanai Sota, Professor of Sociology and the Head of Research for the Institute Ayaki had not been surprised that he was an Omega. What surprised him was that such a high ranking person was spending time asking him questions about his family, school life, soccer and friends. Kanai-sensei had also been interested in his part time job. The discussion had rambled into various topics that had nothing to do with application.

He was now free to wait for the letter that would tell him his fate. Not that it would change his first year that much, he'd still be taking Chemistry, Biology and Biochemistry as well as the subjects that were obligatory for everyone. If he failed this time, he'd just try again next year.

Tonight he worked, but tomorrow was his day off. He'd visit Katsuyama High in the afternoon and try to see Yuki-kun before the soccer practice. He'd not been in any contact with the school or its students since the New Year. Except for Hara Takeshi, who was taking the same preparatory courses as he did, of course. On his break he tried to call Yuki-kun again with the same result as before. No service. He wasn't even sure what to say if he did get to talk to him. Maybe he should just concentrate on the apology. 

When Ayaki returned from his ten minute break the cafe had filled up. Over by the window there was a group of AOBI students and four other tables had new clients as well. His co-worker was looking frantic, so Ayaki headed immediately to the closest table. The two young men wore Katsuyama colors and they looked slightly familiar. Their conversation stopped Ayaki in his tracks.

_'So sad about what happened to Tanaka-kun. Collapse like that in the exhibition game.'_

_'Yes. Poor Yuki-kun. Such a waste of talent. He'll be missed'._

Yuki-kun had collapsed. Yuki-kun was dead? Ayaki remembered again those words that had persuaded him _'I don't think I have much time left. Please, help me make a memory, Ayaki-san.'_ They now took on a very sinister meaning. Air left Ayaki's lungs in a desperate wail.

'Yu-kii...'

At the window table a young man winced and grasped the back of his neck. It had been itching for days, today worse than ever and now it was burning. Hearing his name, Yuki turned around to see one of the waiters on his knees on the floor. He blinked. He knew that head. Why was Ayaki-san here wearing that stupid apron? Why was Yuki thinking about a stupid apron, when there was a more critical issue at hand? Without even thinking about it he moved and fell on his knees in front of the man who had looked at him with such a sad face that morning after the National Finals. 

'Ayaki-san?'

The sadness Yuki remembered was nothing compared to the expression on the face now turning to look at him. The anguish, the tears, the disbelief turned into a joy. Yuki's nape hurt with every heartbeat, but he ignored it. They embraced and Ayaki kept whispering.

_'Alive. Yuki-kun is alive. Alive. Alive...'_

Scents vaguely familiar alerted Ayaki's brain. His eyes flew open as the realization hit. Yuki-kun was alive. Yuki-kun was not an Alpha. For the second time he stared at teeth marks on the same neck in horror. Yuki-kun was an Omega. An Omega who belonged to someone else. He let go and bent his head.

'Of course I am alive. Ayaki-san...'

'Gomen nasai. Tanaka-san, I apologize for touching like that. I would not have had I known.'

Yuki froze. For a moment he had thought all was well. Now the words he had heard so many times over the months they had been on the same team game back to haunt him. Ayaki-san had even gone back to using his surname. 

'It is I who should apologize. I knew Fujita-san does not play with Omegas. But when I heard my name, I...Gomen.'

'Is he at least good to you?'

Overcome with emotions, Ayaki lapsed into very informal speech. Right now he was relieved to form a coherent sentence. Yuki's nape ached and he tried to rub it.

'Who?'

'Your Alpha.'

Where was that creep anyway? It was not that Ayaki wanted to get beaten up, though if that guy was treating Yuki-kun badly, he was ready for murder. Why did that guy leave Yuki-kun alone like this?

'I don't have one. Why would Ayaki-san even ask that?'

'The mark on your neck. Bond mark.'

Yuki took his hand off of the burning spot. His brain was working feverishly. He could only come up with one explanation, but it was incredible. He'd never heard of anything like it.

'I have a mark? But I have only ever been bitten once. If I have an Alpha, isn't that you, Ayaki-san?'

Suddenly aware of the crowd gathering around them Ayaki looked at Yuki in the eye and saw nothing buy honest wonder. Part of his brain also registered the clothing the younger man was wearing.

'Maybe this should be discussed in a bit more private place? As Yu-chan's chaperon, I suggest one of the booths.'

'Maeda-senpai has a point. Ayaki-san?'

Ayaki got up and held out a hand to Yuki. He looked around seeing curious faces everywhere, including the one he was searching for.

'Hinata-san. Gomen. It seems I need to take a bit more time off. Right now.'

To the great disappointment of the audience, Ayaki, Yuki and Maeda slipped into the booth furthest away from the door. Ayaki did not know how to address the most important issue, so he started by touching Yuki's sleeve.

'AOBI?'

'Hai. I transferred right after I presented. Katsuyama, like Ayaki-san, does not like to play with Omegas.'

Yuki was nervous and his neck hurt. Slightly less now, but it was still painful. Ayaki gasped and under his tan his face flustered.

'That is totally different. Different kind of playing. My brothers...'

'Ayaki-san has brothers?'

'Two. Gomen. It would have been unwise to speak of them under coach Fukai's rule. I do have two older brothers. I swore I'd never make anyone suffer like them. Yet, I have now, haven't I?'

Maeda had made himself almost invisible for a while. He had given all that he knew and all that he was hearing now a long thought.

'Yu-chan, is Fujita-san the 'impossible' love who stopped talking to you after the Nationals?'

'Hai, Maeda-senpai.'

'Fujita-san...I think you two have unwittingly bonded. If you want to break it, I'll call for help. If you want to keep the bond...I know this sounds weird, but...lick Yu-chan's gland.'

'Uh. Why?'

'Because he is in pain. The bond is not quite complete. If that mark is really from that day...It should help with the pain. At least that is my theory.'

It was not just a little embarrassing to start licking someone's nape while another person watched them closely, but if Yuki-kun was in pain and Ayaki could help, how could he refuse?

'May I?'

Yuki bent his head giving Ayaki the best possible access to the back of his neck. The mark was throbbing. For a second Ayaki's breath tickled the skin then the warm tongue traced the outline of the scent gland. The pain melted away, replaced by pleasure.

'Hah. Well that settles it. He would have screamed if those teeth marks belonged to anyone else. Congratulations! Now how are you going to break this to your uncle, Yu-chan?'

Yuki chuckled.

'Maeda-senpai doesn't quite know Sota-ojisan then. He'll be overjoyed to hear of this scientific phenomenon of bonding before presenting.'

'Ah. That is so. My mistake. Kanai-sensei is indeed a man of science before anything else.'

Ayaki gasped loudly. He knew that name. He was in so much trouble now.


	16. Will You Bond with Me for Real?

The scent of marzipan and whipped cream was so thick that Ayaki could practically taste them on his tongue. Whatever suppressants Yuki-kun was using did not stop the scent when touching the source directly. Was it luck that Ayaki was one of the few people he knew that liked marzipan? Or would he never even have been attracted to this person if he did not? Those were questions often debated and no-one knew the answer.

However, there were more urgent questions to be answered. For example how does one confess to the man who has the power to grant or deny one's lifelong dream that one slept with and unintentionally bonded with his nephew? Or how to confess to one's brothers that one was just the kind of stupid Alpha that just plunged ahead with no care how others felt? Or how to confess to Yuki-kun how he actually felt about him?

Maeda dug a phone out of his jacket pocket and looked at it for a moment. A smile spread on his face. He got up and started walking towards the front door.

'Back soon. Behave yourselves, please.'

Ayaki and Yuki were alone though not in complete privacy. Their backs were turned to the rest of the cafe, but their heads could be seen by anyone looking that way. Ayaki knew he could trust that his co-worker was keeping the other booths empty for now, so they could at least talk quietly without being heard.

'Alpha. I am sorry. I did not know something like this could happen. I just wanted one memory.'

Yuki's voice was soft, quiet and trembled a tiny bit.

'I've never heard of such a thing either. It is not your fault. Please, stop apologizing, Yuki-kun. I am the one who should be begging for forgiveness. I chose to sink my teeth there and didn't even stop when I felt the lump. Until then I thought Yuki-kun was a Beta and then Alpha when I noticed what I had between my teeth.'

'But Alpha would never have been in that situation, if not for my selfish wish. It was wrong to ask for that when I knew Alpha did not want to do such things with Omegas. I just thought it would work out, since it was before I presented.'

Every time Yuki said 'Alpha' something inside Ayaki's stomach hurt. It was like pouring salt on a wound.

'Yuki-kun, don't call me that. Please.'

'Alpha?'

Yuki looked confused and perhaps a little hurt. Ayaki winced and nodded. He finally understood what Tomio-niisan had meant.

'It makes me feel like I am no longer a person. Not an individual, just a designation.'

Yuki wasn't sure what to make of that request. It was a request, not an order. But he did not want to push the other one into making it an order.

'How should I address...?'

'Uh. Like before? Ayaki is fine.'

'Yes, Ayaki-san.'

It was better. Not perfect, but better. He wished he could do something about the awkwardness he was feeling. 

'If Ayaki-san does not wish to be my Alpha, I understand. I have caused so much trouble.'

Ayaki groaned. That was not one of the things he had trouble with at all.

'Yuki-kun...I planned to seek Yuki-kun out and ask if...Yuki-kun would go out with me. I was prepared to argue that there was nothing wrong with us both being Alphas. So this is a bit...strange.'

'Ayaki-san only likes Alphas and Betas?'

'No. That is not it at all. Why would Yuki-kun even think that?'

Yuki made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

'Quote, I never play with Omegas, unquote. Sounds almost like something Coach Fukui would say.'

'And is the total opposite from what that pig would mean. Look, Yuki-kun...'

Ayaki took out his phone and fiddled with it only a few seconds. He held it up for Yuki to see. The picture showed a little younger Ayaki between two slightly older men.

'My brothers, Tomio-niisan and Yukio-niisan. I owe them everything. They have worked so hard to take care of me, to pay for my school. They are the most wonderful brothers anyone can ask for and I hate how they get treated. My brothers are both Omegas.' 

'Omegas?'

'Hai. That is why I don't toy with Omegas.'

Ayaki wanted to say so much more, but time had ran out. Maeda returned with Hara Takeshi at his side. The latter was looking at Ayaki with one raised eyebrow.

'Fujita. Isn't this an interesting development. What happened to 'He is not Omega'?'

'Uh.'

Ayaki was bothered with an Alpha so close to his Yuki-kun. He had never felt this possessive and that in itself annoyed him. Yuki retracted further from Ayaki looking at him pain clearly showing on his face.

'Ayaki-san has a ...love..er?'

What the hell had Hara thought saying something like all of the sudden? Ayaki was boiling inside. He was so tired of trying to be good, trying to apologize for everything and trying to be gentle.

**'I love Tanaka Yuki. Have for months. That I did not know he is an Omega has nothing to do with it. I love Yuki-kun, Do you have a problem with that?'**

'Perhaps not a problem. But several questions.'

A voice Ayaki had never heard, but which still sounded eerily familiar, called from behind. He turned his head to find two men standing right behind them. Yuki bounced on the table and from there into the arms of the newly arrived.

'Papa! Father! He loves me. Did you hear?'

Ayaki studied the group carefully. These were Yuki-kun's parents apparently. One of the men looked so much like Yuki that they had to be closely related, the other one looked familiar too. How troublesome. He would have really liked to talk alone with Yuki-kun about everything. He stood up and bowed.

'I am Fujita Ayaki. Hajimemashite. I am in love with your son. Please entrust him to me.'

'Tanaka Takumi. Hajimemashite.

' Tanaka Yūta. Hajimemashite.

They bowed in unison, but did not reply to the proposal in any way. Had Ayaki ever imagined how he'd proposed marriage, this would not have been even close. Yet, they were bonded and Yuki-kun didn't seem unhappy about his love confession. It would be hard to juggle university and helping to support the family, but he'd do it. He'd probably need a new job though, for after tonight being fired was almost certain.

'Yuki, how do you feel about this? Wait...'

The man who did not look like an older copy of Yuki took a small step forward and looked at Yuki's nape. He pointed it to the other man who also came to see.

'Bonded. How exactly did that happen?'

The Alpha in a frilly apron looked crushed. There was not way to explain this away. He was at a loss of words. Yuki apparently did have words.

'I seduced him after the Nationals. At some point he kind of bit me. Then I presented and had to transfer. The mark started itching a few days ago and today it hurt. This is the first time we have seen after that morning.'

Ayaki flinched. The bare bones version did not sound as horrible as it could have been, but it was not flattering either. Yuki was rubbing the bond mark, which drew more attention to it. He needed to, at least, let them know he had not purposefully abandoned Yuki-kun.

'I kept trying to call. And sent e-mail.'

He almost lost his balance when Yuki flew into his arms.

'Ayaki-san! Gomen. My phone got lost at the exhibition game, I have a new number now. And that e-mail address is probably deleted by now. Ouch!'

'Are you alright, Yuki-kun?'

'I'm fine. The mark just started to burn again.'

Ayaki paled and blushed. He could hardly start licking Yuki-kun's neck in front of his parents, could he? The two older men looked at each other then nodded. The one who looked like Yuki, grabbed Ayaki by the hand.

'Fujita-san with me. Yūta, call your brother. I think it is incomplete.'

'Hai.'

'Is there a room where we can talk privately, Fujita-san?'

Ayaki nodded. He was already so screwed that taking an outsider to the staff room wasn't going to make much of a difference.

'This way, please.'

The door closed. Ayaki was pretty much expecting an attack, but Tanaka-san simply sat on the bench and motioned him to join him. Nervously Ayaki sat.

'There is still time to reverse the bond. Fujita-san, what is it you really want?'

Would he bite Yuki-kun again if he could turn back time to that moment? No. As he was now, he would instead properly court him. But that was not an option. It was now all or nothing. Reversing the bond would be painful for Yuki-kun and take years. It would also be pointless, since even if Ayaki had to wait those years, he'd still want to bond with Yuki-kun.'

'Tanaka-san, it will not be easy at first. I have to finish school to get the kind of a job I need to support my family. But I can do it. No, we can do it. Other students bond, marry and live together too. This all happened so fast, but I don't want to lose Yuki-kun.'

'I see. As Yuki's father, this discussion is traditionally my responsibility. But I am also responsible for teaching that child to go after what he really wants and fight for it. He is our miracle. If you hurt him, I will make you feel an Omega's wrath. Understood?'

'Hai, Tanaka-san. Wakarimashita.

'Call me Father, Ayaki.'

Father. That meant his proposal had been accepted. At least by the parent. He needed to ask Yuki-kun too. It felt wonderful to say 'Father' after such a long time too.

'Arigatō, Father.'

There was something nagging at the back of Ayaki's mind. Though there were exceptions, most people called the parent who carried the child and gave birth 'Papa' and the other parent 'Father'. Father and Omega's wrath felt strange. This man was the spitting image of his son. But if he was an Omega, would he not be the Papa? Confusing.

'If Yuki wants to go through with this...and I would be astonished if he did not...You two will need to complete the bond. Tonight. Otherwise it will just start to hurt more and more each day.'

'Yes, Father. Arigatō, Father. My shift ends in 15 minutes. I should go do what little I still can.'

Tanaka Takumi nodded. At least this young man took his responsibilities seriously. He stood up and they left the cramped little locker room. Ayaki smiled and waved at Yuki-kun and got a shy, happy smile in return. He'd talk to Yuki-kun as soon as he finished work.

The cafe was full. Poor Hinata-san. Except Hinata-san wasn't working the floor alone. Three other people had put on the hated apron. Hara, Maeda and some AOBI student Ayaki did not know were taking and delivering orders under the guidance of Hinata-san.

'We have this covered. Go talk to your Omega.'

It hit him like a frying pan on the head. _My Omega. Mine._ His brain had processed the information, he'd heard everyone say that Yuki-kun was Omega. He'd licked the boys neck and scented the delicious sweet and bitter combination that was just right. He'd proposed and been accepted. All this he knew in his head. With Hinata's words he felt it in his guts. _My Omega._ Swallowing nervously he made it back to the three members of Tanaka family.

'So Ayaki, you are not 20 yet, are you?'

'No, Father. August 20th.'

'Who is your guardian?'

'Both my brothers, Yukio and Tomio.'

He fretted telling his brothers what he had done. Their expressions when they had found out he wasn't a virgin would be nothing compared to what they'd look like finding out what he'd done to Yuki-kun.

'Your parents have passed away?'

'No. They are somewhere in Africa. At least the last we heard. They left five years ago to 'fight the injustices of this fucked up world'.'

'I don't even know what to say. I mean they are probably helping people and that is good, but they abandoned their children for five years. It is sad.'

'Arigatō gozaimasu, Tanaka-san. We are used to it now.'

'Papa.'

'Arigatō, Papa.'

Yuki rubbed his neck and whimpered quietly.

'Does it hurt that much, Yuki-kun?'

'Only when I touch it. It is bearable otherwise.'

Ayaki did not want to give Yuki-kun the bite here. Somewhere a little more romantic. Even just outside would be better. But first he needed to say something, even if it felt a bit redundant.

'Tanaka Yuki, do you wish to properly bond with me and when we can, marry me?'

'Hai!'

Ayaki it his lip and twitched. Tanaka Yuuta picked up that there was a problem.

'What is it, Ayaki? Would you prefer privacy for it?'

'Hai, Papa. And this is not...a suitable place. Memories.'

Ayaki wasn't perhaps the most eloquent speaker, especially now. But his meaning got conveyed fine. The older men smiled at each other. Tanaka Takumi had a suggestion.

'How about a helicopter ride? Tokyo at night is quite beautiful. We can take a taxi home.'

It was the first, but not last, time Ayaki flew in a helicopter.


	17. Icy Reception

Hokkaido, the northernmost of the four big Islands of Japan, might not be as cold as the North Pole, but it was plenty cold enough for Kobayashi Yasunori, who had always lived near Tokyo. Snow covered the ground around the hill where the 'Blue Temple' stood. There was an actual temple on the school grounds, but most of the buildings were much more mundane. Mundane and old. Old and cold. The dormitory room Yasunori shared with five other boys was freezing at night. The others did not have it as bad as him though. They were all much more used to the climate and they all slept in a pile. Apparently most students did that and those not invited felt the cold not only in their bodies but also in their hearts.

It was no use. It was too cold and sleep was not coming either. Students were not supposed to leave the bedrooms at night, but there was one small exception: toilet. That is where Yasunori fled the room where he was almost invisible. This whole place was horrible. It was like a voluntary prison camp. Voluntary, because if he wanted to leave, he could. Only problem was that if he left he had nowhere to go. No school, no home. No friends. For a moment there had been someone, who could have been a friend. The image of teary eyes with huge pupils and thin dark amber rim and the ghost of a soft hand haunted him again.

His own eyes were moist too and his jaw tense. He did not like the image he saw in the mirror. And he hated this red collar they had made him wear here. He dug his fingers under the collar. It was loose enough for that and yet it choked him. The effect on the other students had been noticeable. As soon as their eyes fell on the collar, they all dropped their gazes or turned around. Yasunori almost yelped as a face appeared next to him on the mirror. A student with rather long and weirdly wavy hair stood there looking at his own reflection and muttered something. He had a gray collar on his neck.

'What to do...What to do...What can the Untouchable Prince do when even the slighted hint of displeasure in his voice leads to people disappearing? Talk to no-one ever again? Wouldn't that be sad?'

'Ano, sumimasen. Are you alright?'

Yasunori blinked. Had he just tried talking to this strange person even though he knew no-one spoke to him. Rejection, almost ostracism, hurt.

'Ah. It is nothing. Just thinking about my graduation story.'

The other students eyes flickered on Yasunori's collar, but he did not change his behavior. He was not offering any help to the conversation, but he did not leave or turn away either.

'Sumimasen, what is a 'graduation story'?'

'All who have been sent here must write a story confronting his problems. Real problems set in a fairytale.'

'Weird, isn't it?'

It was the weirdest thing here and that was saying much. The whole place was like a foreign land with strange rules of conduct. 

'It is.'

The other student turned to leave. Yasu felt panic starting to rise. No-one had spoken to him since the first day. Other than the teachers, but even they avoided directly addressing him. For a moment he had felt like a person again and now that guy was leaving.

'Ah, excuse me! One more thing, why did you talk to me just now? Are you color blind, maybe?'

'Because I was asked politely. And no, I am not.'

Strange how much it meant to have a stranger to notice one enough to share a short conversation. It was not that he had never been lonely, in truth he had been lonely pretty much all his life. But it was still different when people purposefully avoided contact. Yasu rinsed his face once more before heading back to the cold corner in the bedroom. He had that review in the morning, so some sleep would be good.

The very tired Kobayashi Yasunori stood in front a desk in an office. Behind the desk sat a severe looking man. Probably in his sixties, Yasunori thought, noting the wrinkles and the thinning silver hair. The nameplate on the desk said: Kondō Itsuki, Principal.

'Sit down, Kobayashi. We have been reviewing your case. You are not stupid. Your schoolwork is at an acceptable level. Therefore it has been decided that you have no regular classes at the moment.'

Yasu's expression must have clearly stated his confusion, because the principal continued.

'It is also clear that you do know how a person should act, but you still act in a negative way. If it was only others that were unhappy about it, it would be ignored. However, we think it is you who gets hurt by it most, Kobayashi. Your behavior is self-destructive. Therefore, you will be working hard and thinking hard. First task today is to accompany Asahina to the post office. Go get dressed and wait for him at the gate.'

Clearly dismissed Yasu stood up, bowed and left the room. He went to the lockers that were bigger here than in any school he'd ever visited. They did not host only the shoes, but the winter coats and stuff as well. He got dressed and wondered about this Asahina person. There wouldn't be that many students at the gate and he could always ask. The problem was that he did not know if he'd get a reply.

Yasu was the first to arrive at the gate, but he did not have to wait long. A boy, first year judging by the color of his scarf skipped happily over to him. The boy stood there quietly, eyeing Yasu's red scarf. The silence hung heavy over them. Yasu bowed.

'Sumimasen, Asahina-kun? I am Kobayashi Yasunori. Yoroishiku.'

'Asahina Yukio. Yoroishiku.'

Again the same pattern. He got at least a polite reply, but nothing to drive the conversation forward.

'The Principal told me to go to the post office with Asahina-kun.'

'Hai.'

The boy did not waste words, but simply turned and walked out the gate. Yasu blinked and followed. He knew the post office was in the village, some 30 minutes away. If they did not speak, it would be an awfully long walk.

'Ano, Asahina-kun is local?'

'Hai.'

Kamisama! His questions were replied, but there was no initiative from the other's side. Again.

'Sumimasen, have I given offense somehow?'

'No.'

'Then why, please, tell me why Asahina-kun and everyone else too, will not speak to me.'

'The red scarf and collar.'

'I still don't understand. Forgive my stupidity.'

'Forgiven.'

Yasu was losing his mind slowly. It was like the whole school was making fun of him.

'What the hell was that for an answer? Talk to me properly already!'

The boy did not respond at all, only kept walking down the road. For a moment Yasu felt like catching the kid and forcing him to reply. But that would not really accomplish anything good.

'Please. Tell me.'

'The red is a warning color. We only respond to polite conversation and never initiate anything.'

The boy's voice was quiet, somehow tired. He did not seem to be enjoying this either. Was there anything that could be done? Maybe there was a thing he could at least try.

'Asahina-kun could you, please, talk to me normally?'

Asahina did something that looked like a victory dance, which confused Yasu more than anything so far on this journey.

'I'd be happy to do that. So, is Kobayashi-san really from Tokyo?'

The rest of the way was so much easier. There were a couple of times when Asahina shut up suddenly and Yasu had to apologize and rephrase his lines, but he was learning fast. Or perhaps relearning, for before he had become that lewd mouthed attention seeker, he had been a normally polite boy. He told Asahina everything the younger boy wanted to know about his home city and the AOBI School there and got a lot of important information about this place as well. It was almost like having a friend. Or a potential friend.'

When they arrived at the tiny post office, it was almost empty. There wasn't much to see there, only the counter, some packaging materials and some postcards. Yasu stopped to look at the cards for a while.

'Does Kobayashi-san have someone in Tokyo waiting for a card?'

'Not exactly. But I think I will write one anyway.'

Yasu bought a wintry scenery from Sapporo, which was supposedly close. Close was a relative term, for it was over an hour away by car, but at least it was in the same prefecture. He wrote the message first and then frowned. He realized he did not know how to write the recipient's name properly. He felt idiotic using hiragana like a child, but it would get understood. He felt that using the wrong kanji would be even more embarrassing. He slapped both hands on his cheeks and posted the card. It felt like the right thing to do.


	18. Beginnings

Fujita Ayaki awoke in a strange bed, in a strange room and in a strange house. The snoring figure next to him, however, was not a stranger. It was the snoring that convinced Ayaki that this was not a dream, he'd never dreamt of anyone and least of all Yuki snoring. The sound was quiet and rather cute, not the kind that would wake anyone. 

Trying not to disturb the sleeper, Ayaki looked around. The bedroom was spacious, probably as big as their kitchen and living room at home combined. Other than the size it did not look that different from most of his friends' rooms he'd ever seen. A desk, chair, books. Television and gaming console in the corner with some green pillows nearby. A cabinet filled with trophies, many trophies. Then there was the futon. It was just the right mixture of soft and firm and it was big. The sheets were soft and smooth and the green blanket was both huge and fluffy. Interestingly it was the only soft and fluffy thing around. At least in theory Omegas liked soft items and Ayaki's brothers rather proved the theory. Then again he liked soft and fluffy things too, though he'd rather die than admit it in public.

Brothers. The thought of having to confess to his brothers what he had done. It wasn't that he did not worry about other people too, but his brothers were the most important people in the world to him. Most important save one. Ayaki's gaze fell on the still sleeping Omega. The blanket had slid off of Yuki's shoulders leaving them bare. Ayaki carefully pulled the blanket up not wanting Yuki getting cold. Being this close to his mate, his Omega, his Yuki felt so peaceful, so right. All too soon this moment would be gone and Ayaki would need to face the troubles he'd turned his back on last night.

'Mmh. Ohayo!'

'Ohayo gozaimasu, Yuki. Are you alright?'

The sleepy, bright smile was an answer in itself. Yuki preferred the face of Ayaki this morning than the last time they woke up in the same bed. Worried expression was far better than the horrified one.

'I'm fine. Ayaki-s...You are alright?'

'Genki. Your neck, does it hurt?'

Yuki did not think 'genki' described Ayaki at all. Something was clearly bothering the Alpha.

'It is a little sore, the burn is gone now that it is complete. Nothing to worry about. Ayaki...What is the matter? I can tell you are worried.'

'It is...I'll have to tell my brothers about everything...'

'Your brothers are that scary? But I thought you said they were Omegas?'

Ayaki couldn't help chuckling at that. He'd recently met some rather impressive Omegas even scary ones.

'As if Omegas could not be scary. But no...I just hate to disappoint them. Yuki, please, don't misunderstand. I am happy that we are here. That we are bonded. It is just that I am ashamed of...Well, you were still a child.'

Ayaki felt lame. It was impossible to explain exactly how he felt.

'I am not a child. Nor was I one a few weeks ago. Ayaki, I made my choices. I wanted you and I thought it could be that once. The only thing I regret is how it made you feel. Your face that morning...'

Yuki swallowed. It still hurt to remember that horror on Ayaki's face when he had woken up and realized the situation.

'If I could take it back and still have you here this morning I would. Even though every other memory of that night is...precious.'

'Oh Yuki. You are precious. And you are right. If it had not happened, we probably wouldn't be here right now. I like being with you.'

Ayaki blushed and looked bashful. The corner of Yuki's mouth twitched. Was this really the same Alpha that had declared his love for all to hear at the cafe?'

'Ayaki...I...'

A loud knock interrupted the sentence. 

'Young Masters, time to wake up. Breakfast is served in 20 minutes and Ayaki-sama's brothers should be arriving within the hour.'

Yuki groaned. Why did it have to be this morning? The look on Ayaki's face was almost worth the embarrassment. 

'Hai hai!'

'Umh. Young Masters? Ayaki-s...What?'

'Oi. This is kind of complicated. Gorō-san likes to sometimes pretend to be a butler. This seems to be one of those days. Please, indulge him. I don't quite understand it, but it is best to play along.'

'If he is not a butler then who is he?'

'He is a cousin of sorts to my papa. I am not sure what exactly happened in the past, but somehow he owes his life to papa. Most of the time he acts like the assistant he is, but sometimes...Anyway if we are to make it in time, we should shower fast and get dressed.'

Surprisingly they made it to the breakfast table in time. Yuki's parents were also ready to eat, so after the exchange of greetings all four of them sat down. A man in an old-fashioned butler outfit appeared and served the tea. Ayaki felt uncomfortable. The house was big and modern, obviously expensive. The butler person, even if he was a fake, made Ayaki feel even more out of place. This was the lifestyle Yuki was accustomed to and he had no idea how many years it would take to be able to afford even a semblance of it.

'Father, Papa. Did you have a good run?'

'Yes, we did. Since we only had an hour, we made it a bit faster than usual.'

'Right. The coach suggested it when I explained about a suddenly busy morning.'

Yuki smiled and nodded. Ayaki smiled politely and wondered about people who thought running an hour before 7 a.m. was 'only'. The butler person reappeared, this time with a phone, which he handed to Tanaka Yuuta. A wide smile appeared on the latter's face as he read the message.

'We have a healthy nephew. They are calling him Hikaru. Wataru says he'll send pictures later today.'

'Hikaru? Wataru and Satoru...They have this 'ru' thing going on? Sōta doesn't feel like the odd one out then, I guess.'

'Probably not, since it was his idea.'

Yuki was smiling happily at the news. Ayaki was baffled. It wasn't that he did not know the people mentioned that was normal. But did one congratulate new uncles? Parents, grandparents and siblings certainly, but he wasn't sure about uncles. Yuuta stopped tapping a message in return and turned to face Ayaki.

'My brother, Kanai Sōta's son was born just three hours ago. I believe you have met him?'

Right. That was the thing he had forgotten last night when looking at Papa Yuuta. Kanai Sōta was Yuki's uncle, his papa's brother. That was why he'd looked familiar immediately. Ayaki groaned mentally. He'd been so concentrated on his brothers' reaction that he'd forgotten to worry about the man who decided his future.

'Yes, Papa. I was interviewed by him. I was hoping to make it into medicine this year.'

Yuuta nodded, his concentration on the phone briefly.

'He says: 'Tell that young man I'll be watching him.'

Being watched by someone like Kanai Sōta could be either a great thing or a scary thing. Ayaki was definitely feeling the latter, but he forced a smile anyway.

After breakfast Yuki and Ayaki moved to a living room. It was a nice room,elegant and modern. It still felt like a room people actually used daily. The wall facing the window was notable. It was covered with trophies and medals. Ayaki moved closer to take a look, Yuki followed.

'They really enjoy their marathons. They've been running as long as I remember.'

'They are quite good, aren't they?'

'Yeah. They usually win the Omega division.'

That was amazing. Ayaki had never given a thought about running a marathon and while he must have known there was an omega division, it had not really hit home until now with the physical evidence in front of his eyes.

'Not much longer. We're getting older and there are new young men competing.'

Tanaka Takumi had arrived behind the two carrying photo albums. Yuki groaned.

'Father, please. Not my childhood pictures.'

'Bear with it son. I am sure Ayaki wants to see.'

One tells a doting parent that one does not want to see pictures of his child only at one's own risk and Ayaki had to admit himself that he was a bit curious.

'I do. I am sorry, Yuki. I am sure you'll get your revenge later.'

They sat on the floor and Takumi started to show pictures. The first ones were of two young men Ayaki recognized to be Yuki's parents long ago. Takumi looked almost like Yuki's twin with an outdated haircut.Yuuta was pregnant in them, which made little sense. Had they lost a child? At least he'd never heard of Yuki having, or having had, a brother. It was not something one could ask. After two pages a baby appeared. The caption said simply 'Yuki'.

'After Yuki was born both of them had to stay in the hospital a couple of weeks. It was agonizing. They did not want to grant me visiting rights and kept asking for his Alpha. That's when we made up the story of accidental heat. Finally they accepted that there was no Alpha in this family and with the copy from family registry, I got to see Yuuta at least.'

'When we got home, Taku hardly let me hold Yuki for the first two days. He said he needed to make up the lost time.'

Yuuta knelt next to his mate, wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

'Even then Yuki looked more like Taku than me. It was not easy to let people think all sorts of things, but it was still worth it. Yuki got to be a normal child.'

The photos continued showing an adorable little boy growing into a fine young man. A fine young man that looked very much like his father. Ayaki was a logical person at the core. Puzzle pieces were falling into places and the picture revealed was unexpected. 

'Ano, am I understanding this correctly? Yuki is actually the son of both of you? Genetically?'

'That's correct...'

An angry voice made them all turn their heads towards the entrance.

'You! What have you done to our brother?'


	19. Only the Fifth Still Stands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely stranger left kudos. It means so much to get one after such a long time. Arigato!

Fujita Tomio was upset. If one had wanted to use other words they could have included dismayed, anxious, unsettled or agitated. The word he'd refuse utterly was intimidated. Seeing this, this Bastard here after more than five years combined to the in itself alarming text message both he and Yukio had received last night was frightening. But showing fear would be the worst thing right now. What the hell was with that butler outfit too?

'Inoue Gorō. Where is my brother?'

Gorō had not heard that name in a long time and it still made his eyes sting. His nostrils flared to catch every whiff of the scent he still dreamed of at nights. Had he known that one of the Fujita brothers was this person, he would have hidden himself. It was his own stupidity not to check the given names of the guests arriving. Had he really looked at the young groom, he possibly would have made the connection too. But he did not stare people and Fujita was a very common name. Tomi-chan looked gorgeous though perhaps a bit fatigued and right now very angry. This was the worst kind of an accident. Every cell in his body was screaming, but he had to endure a few more seconds.

'Welcome. I am called Tanaka. All the gentlemen are in the first room to the right.'

Tomio looked like a storm cloud ready to burst, which made Yukio step in the lead. Nothing would be accomplished by having a scene at the entrance. The priority was their younger brother and the negotiations. Whatever the ransom, they would need to come up with the funds. There was no alternative. Yukio grabbed his brother's hand and removed his shoes urging Tomio to do the same. Then he inclined his head to the butler and led Tomio to the right.

The scene was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. His little brother tied to a chair, someone holding a gun to his head, several thugs or even someone wielding a whip while smiling sadistically had crossed his mind. Four men looking at family photo albums, however, almost short circuited his brain. Yukio no longer understood what was going on in this room for hostage situation it did not look like at all and something odd was also going on with Tomio. The younger Omega was shivering and seemed about ready to pass out. When the world turns upside down, routines can come to the rescue.

'Konnichiwa! Fujita Yukio and Fujita Tomio. Hajimemashite!

One of the older men stood up and introduced the three Tanaka members and wished them welcome. When they were motioned to take seats, Tomio awoke from the near zombie like state he'd been the last couple of minutes.

'Sumimasen. May I use the toilet, please?'

Their hosts nodded. The one who had spoken before, Tanaka Takumi, motioned with his hand back to the way they had entered.

'Of course. That hallway, second door to the left.'

'Arigato. Yukio, handle things here, please.'

Tomio was on a hunt. His nose still held a trace of Gorō's scent, but he wasn't tracking his prey by scent alone. Something akin to ethereal rubber band was tugging him into the right direction. He was already starting sweat profusely. His skin was heating up, pores were opening. How dared that Bastard reappear now that his life had just been starting to stabilize. Tomio was angry, hurt and upset. Too many times he had suffered alone, today he'd make the Bastard take responsibility. He slid open a door panel.

'I found you.'

'Nngh.'

The floor was littered with garments. Tomio scanned the room with fevered eyes. A slight sound turned his gaze towards the back corner. There was the Alpha in all his naked glory smelling beyond divine. The pheromone intensity in the room was alarming, any smart person would run from it, but intelligence is the first thing to leave when instincts take over. More clothing started to appear on the floor. 

The past disappeared, the future disappeared. It would all come back later but in this moment of time the only thing that mattered was here and now. Without even thinking about it, they came together. Two men, an Alpha and an Omega, the Heat and the Rut. They did not speak, they could not think enough to make up coherent sentences. They weren't silent. The sounds they made were instinctual, primal and were understood only on that same level. Their bodies moved almost on their own, frantically trying to become one person.

In the living room verbal communication was taking place. The news had left Yukio speechless for a few seconds, which was enough for Ayaki's shoulders to drop and Yuki to spring into action. He got on his knees in front of his Alpha's oniisan and bowed down in a formal apology.

'Gomen nasai, Fujita-san. I was the one who seduced Ayaki. I apologize for the trouble it has caused him and your family. Ayaki has not done anything wrong, please. If anyone needs to be scolded, I am that man.'

Yukio would have liked Tomio's support right now, but he was still gone. His brother had acted strange since the moment they stepped in this house. But he had another brother here, the little brother, who was watching with a sharp eye. The Alpha moved next to his mate and got him to climb back on his feet. Ayaki wrapped his arm around Yuki and faced his eldest brother eye to eye.

'Yukio-oniisan. We did act recklessly, there is no denying it. I did something that will probably make Tomio-niisan hate me. But even then, I cannot say I would turn back time and make it undone. I am not unashamed of my deeds, but I am taking full responsibility. And more, I want to do it. No matter how things got started, my place is next to Yuki. If scolding is to be done, we will hear it together.'

Yuki looked at his mate in awe, while rubbing his back encouragingly. Yukio's eyes misted. His little brother was acting grown up. It made him feel happy and somehow sad. Somehow this was more fundamental than Ayaki moving to the university dorm, he was leaving their little nest completely. There would no longer be the little brother waiting for them to return from work at night. That was not a happy thought, but more importantly there would not be the Alpha to steady Tomio when he went through his worst days. Tomio suppressed most of his heats, but he fell into a dark abyss probably at the times his heat should have happened. Bonded and abandoned the same day with no explanation. Tomio could not get another mate, could not even take a sex partner. But because he had been thrown away, he needed an Alpha in his life to soothe him with his scent. It would be exhausting trying to go through that just with one Omega. This was a delicate matter and not something discussed on the first meeting. Ayaki's happiness was also important.

'I see. If the two of you are happy, then who are we to judge?'

'Oniisan! But what about Tomio-niisan? Won't he be angry about the weeks...I left Yuki alone?'

'Probably. But he'll understand. You did not really leave, did you? You went to prepare a 'nest'. Isn't that why you poured every bit of yourself into the studies?'

Ayaki blushed. He'd not thought of it that way, but now that it was said aloud, it made a lot of sense. He wanted an interesting job that also paid enough to provide for his family.

'Probably. I think you may be right.'

Yukio turned to the masters of the house and bent his neck.

'Sumimasen. We have discussed family things completely bypassing Tanaka-san and Tanaka-san.'

'Ie. That's alright. We are here to talk about families, aren't we? Of course this is only a preliminary talk. Your lawyer can present a proposal next week.'

The Fujita brothers stiffened, looked at each other eyes wide. The gap had just appeared in the middle of the room.

'We don't exactly have a lawyer. Perhaps yours can make the proposal. But before that it is vital to discuss things with Tomio, because this will affect him directly.'

Where was Tomio anyway? It must have been fifteen minutes now. Yukio glanced uneasily to the door, but there was nothing to indicate anyone approaching. Tanaka Yūta picked up on their guest's worry.

'The tea is late too. Perhaps I should go check on that? Fujita-san, would you join me?'

The two of them made their excuses and left the room. First they checked on the toilet and found it empty. There was a heavy, musky scent hanging in the air. Noises from further along the hallway brought Yūta and Yukio to an open door. Yukio groaned. The two naked figures sitting in each other and hanging onto each other's shoulders for balance turned their heads at the sound and snarled.

Yūta touched gently Yukio's shoulder.

'Lets retreat slowly. At that state both of them could try to kill any intruders.' 

They backtracked a bit and turned to the kitchen. Yukio's mind was reeling. How had he missed that bit of information? He now remembered how Tomio had greeted the butler. The gods of fate really like to play with mortals. Only a few more months and Tomio would have been free of that useless bond. They had already set up an appointment and saved up for it and the medication. The shivers and the way Tomio had been spaced out had been symptoms of heat.

'Inoue...'

'What did you say, Fujita-san?'

'A bit over five years ago, when we were still in high school, my brother fell in love. He...They bonded and the guy disappeared. His name was Inoue. My brother has suffered so long and...now it was all in vain.'

Yūta did not usually touch other Omegas in fear they might misinterpret it knowing his orientation. But this young man was now emitting so much anguish that he needed to be consoled immediately. Yukio found himself in what could only be called a bear hug. A soothing scent also reached his nostrils.

'It was to protect his mate that Gorō never could even send a message. All his four elder brothers were murdered as well as two of their mates. We protect the last survivor here. We'll talk about what we can after those two are coherent. Right now, just know that Gorō never wanted any harm to your brother. Lets make the tea, others are waiting.'


	20. Getting Reacquainted

Slap! It hurt surprisingly much Gorō was sure there was an actual hand print on his cheek and he had no doubt he'd deserved that. The last couple of hours were a haze, a weird cross between a dream and a nightmare. He'd thought he'd made a clean getaway until by some mischance his mate had appeared in front of him. So many times he had thought about Tomi-chan, thought about hiring a private investigator, thought about telling the Tanakas his name. But he had resisted. As long as no person knew, the information could not be leaked. So many times he had thought about talking to him again, kissing him, making love to him. Slowly, passionately and gently or even with wild abandon, but not like this. Not with both of them out of control due to biology.

'Gomen nasai. Are...hurt?'

'Of course I am hurt. How could you do that to me?'

Had Gorō been a canine, his tail would have been between his legs and his ears trying to disappear into his skull. Since he was human all he could do was lower his gaze. He'd completely lost all control. It was shameful and it would happen again, for that had been only the first wave. Tomi-chan sniffed.

'I...'

'How could you leave like that? I waited that day. I waited that week... I waited five years. What was so hard about even sending a postcard? Even just 'Thanks, but bye!' would have been...'

Gorō's heart hurt when Tomi-chan's voice broke. How wrong he had been to think the problem was today.

'You are right. I never thought about a postcard. I could have done that. Not right then, but later. Though even if I had come to think about it, I probably would not. I thought it were best if you'd forget me and moved on, so disturbing your peace with a card would not...'

'Grrh. Why? Why did you leave? Why did you not tell me you left me?'

This was not something Gorō wanted to talk about ever and even less in this situation. But his mate was right, he deserved an explanation. It was the least he could do.

'My family got involved in a sort of a war between two, lets say, organizations. I don't know the details and probably never will. One of those 'organizations' decided we ...needed to be..uh..taken care of permanently. My parents, my brothers and two of their mates were found dead the same morning we...'

Tomio groaned. This was not real. This sounded like a movie plot or manga. Yakuza? Seriously, not believable. Yet, Gorō was clearly sincere. The hurt was real.

'They took me to see the crime scene when I refused protective custody. I threw up several times. It was...so horrible. And when I thought you could have been...I surrendered. There was nothing to make them connect you to me, so I thought you'd be safe if I never told anyone.'

The quiet, deadpan voice reciting past horrors was painful to hear. How much worse it had to be for the one telling the story. Tomio's heart broke because of Gorō again. For quite a different reason than the last time.

'So...'

'So I can't do it again.'

'What are you saying? It is almost time for the second wave. You owe me for the ones I had to endure...'

'Not that Tomi-chan. I meant I cannot leave you again. Even if it messes up your life. I am more than happy to service you, in fact, I am already aching to do so.'

Tomio's heart accelerated. The words, the voice at the end and those eyes looking at him as if he were the most desirable man ever triggered the second heat wave and rekindled something else too. The love that had been reduced into a single lingering ember burst into a flame with the new fuel. If he could have spared time to think, it would have frightened him. But Gorō was nuzzling his ear, which would have made his insides hum any day. Combined with the extra dosage of pheromones it was the spark that triggered an explosion.

An hour later they were drenched in another layer of all sorts of bodily fluids. Thinking back there had been a quiet 'thump' at some point, but they had been too busy to react to it. The suons had probably come from the small package near them. It was soft, coated with a ridiculous amount of of bubble wrap. Gorō unraveled the wrapping carefully. Inside was a smartphone and a small note saying: TAKING REFUGE AT A HOTEL. CALL US WHEN YOU ARE FIT TO TALK. NUMBER IN THE PHONE.

'That's my phone...'

Gorō handed the phone to its owner and after reading the note again gave that to him as well.

'I wonder. Were we maybe too loud?'

Tomio snorted. He'd forgotten how easily Gorō had always teased a smile or even laughter out of him. The note was embarrassing, but somehow the question helped. Then he remembered why he even was in this house. Of course he had not forgotten his brothers except for the times when all conscious thought had fled his head, but he had prioritized his rediscovered mate over the others. Now he felt slightly guilty.

'What is it, Tomi-chan?'

That was another thing about Gorō. He'd always been very good at noticing Tomio's mood changes. Nothing strange about that between bonded mates, but they had not been bonded yet.

'My brothers. I abandoned Yukio to deal with the trouble with Ayaki. I forgot why I came and just came after you. I was just going to yell at you and return.'

There was something adorable about the fact that after these last few hours, Tomi-chan was suddenly blushing. Gorō sighed.

'I am sure I reserve more than yelling. Do you want to call your brothers now? I don't think we are done yet, but there is some time before...'

'Maybe in a few minutes. But first, maybe you can fill me in a little...When we got the message, we thought Ayaki was being held as a hostage or that he had done something we needed to pay for...Can you explain what this meeting I missed was about?'

Gorō pondered for a moment. He had a cute habit of tilting his head from side to side when he gave something a serious thought.

'Hai. I think I can. I may not have all the facts, but I know the basic story. It seems Yuki-chan, the son of the Tanakas, who own this house, fell in love with your youngest brother. They went to the same school and played soccer in the Katsurō team...'

'Wait...So, Tanaka Yuki-san, he is an Alpha? Beta?'

'No. Omega.'

'But...Katsuyama Kōkō does not....'

'Right. Does not let Omegas play at all in its teams. True. Yuki-chan had not presented yet at the time and yes, I know, it is very rare for them to allow even that. But he was scouted for his abilities. Anyway, Yuki-chan was in love with his senpai and after they lost the championship they ended up in bed together and it seems a bite took place.'

'Bite? And senpai? Not presented? This is even worse than I thought. Uh. How old exactly is this boy?'

'Yuki-chan will be 18 in April. Anyway, apparently the bite had an effect even though Yuki-chan had not presented yet. Once he presented he had to change schools and is now going to AOBI. I don't know why Ayaki-san did not notice he was gone though. But anyway, the bite started to show symptoms after the transfer. Kanai Sōta-sama, you may have heard of him, was consulted and it is likely that the bond was incomplete. They completed the bond last night.'

'What?'

'It may not be my place to say, but they both seem content. However, with both parties being under 20, parents and guardians need to give their permission for marriage.'

'Marriage? We were called here to negotiate terms for a marriage contract?'

'In brief, yes.'

For some reason Tomio found that extremely funny. He started to laugh and wasn't able to stop for quite some time. Perhaps it was partially the relief after having imagined all sorts of frightful things. Gorō rubbed his palm gently across Tomio's shoulder plates waiting for him to calm. What a lovely sound that laughter was though.

'Uh. What exactly did the message Tanaka-san sent to you say that you thought those odd things?'

'See for yourself.'

Gorō took the offered phone and read the message: URGENT SITUATION CONCERNING YOUR BROTHER. COMPENSATION TALKS AT THE ADDRESS BELOW AT 10 a.m.

Trust Tanaka Takumi not to use any abbreviations and still manage to get the most important words there. He'd have some words for that man. But later. Right now there was something incredible sweet smelling next to him.

'Lets call them at the next lull.'


	21. Party at the Otaku Land, part 1

January 18th was a Sunday, but the party Suzuki Kō had not asked for started on the Saturday before. They had rented part of that same weird anime themed club at Akiba where the Omega Club had met. When the 'party committee' had approached Kanai Sōta about it with an e-mail, they had immediately gotten a positive reply both to being allowed to throw the party and being able to bring Keiji there. What had come as a surprise was the offer to pay the rent for the venue and hotel rooms afterwards. The non-scholarship students of AOBI came usually from very wealthy homes, but only the truly rich could casually throw away that kind of sum for a birthday party.

The guest list included, naturally, the small close circle of friends Suzuki Kō had made over less than a year each was also encouraged to bring one more person. Those who had a mate or boyfriend or someone they liked brought those. Others brought a friend or even an acquaintance. Kō's brother Keiji brought a friend, the same boy he'd gone to Hawaii with the previous Summer. The Student Council had also arrived in its entirety. The soccer team was abuzz with Yuki bringing in a former Katsurō, Fujita Ayaki and even those who had heard were still in awe of the former Katsurō captain Hara Takeshi being the date of his AOBI counterpart, Maeda Mitsuo. There were also some AOBI students that had been invited for undisclosed reasons and a group of guys in dark violet t-shirts with a big omega written on the front.

'Yu-chan! Thank you for coming.'

'Thank you, for inviting us Ko-chan. This is is my betrothed mate, Fujita Ayaki.'

Yu-chan's betrothed mate? What had happened over the past few days? He'd only gotten a text message saying not to worry, but how could he not have worried. His own Alpha, Tomo, had had to reassure him several times that Yuki was a fine, strong guy, who knew how to take care of himself. Kō assessed Yuki's new mate quickly. Fairly handsome, probably another sporty person. Tall, dark and nice. Nice? What a strange thought.

'Suzuki Kō, Hajimemashite. My Alpha, Itō Tomoyuki.'

'Good evening, Itō-san. Congratulations on making the captain.'

'Arigato, Fujita-san. Welcome to our little party. Your former captain is here somewhere also. Let me show you around and introduce you to some of our team members. You have fans here.'

Fujita Ayaki groaned. He had already left the soccer team and was now taking extra courses for entering the AOBI university. It is not that he minded talking to people about soccer, it just felt like it had happened long time ago instead of just three weeks. But he could hardly refuse the host's suggestion without being very rude. Almost simultaneously they muttered 'Shitsurei shimasu', bowed and left their mates. Itō moved a little closer to almost whisper.

'Worry not, Fujita-san. It was more of an excuse. Those two were obviously itching to to tell all about us to each other. I am so happy that my Harinezumi, I mean my Kō, found suddenly such a good friend. And I am, of course, delighted that Yuki-kun is playing for our team now. He is going to stay in school, is he not?'

'Oi, absolutely. His parents would kill me if I even suggested anything else. And so would his uncle, I am sure. Or he might just take away my school...And I would not do that kind of thing anyway.'

'Your school, Fujita-san?'

'I am starting at AOBI Uni in April. I want to study medicine.'

'In that case there is someone here you should meet. This way...'

They moved though the small crowd into the next room. Itō looked around and took to the left approaching a group near the wall. One of the men was very tall, clearly over 180 cm, and had a presence that dominated over the room. His left arm rested casually on the waist of a young man whose bearing bespoke of self-confidence. 

'President! I have found your soon to be class mate.'

Ayaki bowed greeting the whole group.

'I am Fujita Ayaki. Hajimemashite!'

'Ah! Kanai Satoru. Hajimemashite! You are Yuki-kun's mate?'

It was not the tall, imposing man, it was the elite omega next to him that spoke.

'Hai!'

'Good to meet you, itoko-san. This is my husband, Kanai Ken.'

These two were actually married even though they were still in high school. Ayaki wondered if it was an arranged match between elite families. Honestly, being called 'cousin' by a Kanai was somewhat unnerving too.

'Hajimemashite.'

'Hajimemashite, Fujita-san. Thank you for not making that stupid joke about husband and wife.'

Ayaki was smart. It still took him a second to make the connection, probably because he knew full well how the family name 'Kanai' was written. It was different from the word 'kanai' which meant 'wife'.

'Ah. I did not even think about that. Must be annoying.'

'It was slightly amusing the first three times. It got boring very fast. I am going to AOBI Uni too, but I think I prefer business.'

The three started to talk about the university and the entrance exams they had had to take. It startled Ayaki to realize that these two had taken the exams too and had earned their admissions. Most universities would take an AOBI Gakuen graduate with good grades without an exam, but AOBI Uni required an exam from everyone wanting to study in certain fields.

'Gomen. I guess I thought that...'

'That Kanai would just get everything handed out on a golden plate?'

'That AOBI students didn't have to take that test.'

'Ah. Gomen. We have been hearing a lot of people saying that other thing and it gets frustrating. We were not raised that way. Even I have always had to do my best at schoolwork and Ken's family is even stricter. They've always helped with the housework and the farm in addition to school.'

It occurred to Ayaki that the alpha, Ken, was more quiet of the two. He just stood there with a slight smile on his lips letting Satoru talk. 

'I see. I need to examine some of my preconceptions, I think. I am actually grateful. It may help me acclimatize better. Yuki-kun's family...'

A heavy hand patted Ayaki's shoulder. It was the Kanai alpha. There was sympathy in his smile.

'I understand. My family is not poor, but not rich either. Some of the things are a bit overwhelming still. But I am thankful that Satoru isn't a celebrity. That would be so hard...'

'Feeling sorry for your brother-in-law, Ken?'

Ken nodded at Satoru. For a moment it seemed he'd not say anything more, but then he drew a deep breath. It was not a secret to anyone who had watched a certain tv-show, so there was no reason to try and hide the facts.

'My elder brother is a famous singer. His Alpha comes from a lovely, normal family. Furthermore Daisuke is a scholarly type. He is still adjusting to living next to Tarotora. Of course they have only been bonded for a few weeks, so it is natural.'

Ayaki knew who Tarotora was, naturally. He had not known that the singer had a mate though. But then, he had had his head buried in the books ever since the last soccer game. He'd probably missed a lot of news. 

'Tarotora is Kanai-san's brother? Amazing. I do see how that situation would be hard.'

Yuki's family had money. Had clearly had money for generations. But at least there were no cameras everywhere, no people wanting interviews or just autographs.

'Daisuke said that the key thing is having something to accomplish oneself. For him it is the work he does now that he has graduated. I understand him. I want to accomplish something myself, so I intend to study hard and get a job. You already have a goal you are working for, I think. So just do your best.'

'Arigato, Kanai-san. I shall. I hope we can talk again soon, but now I think I need to find Yuki. Shitsurei shimasu.'


	22. Party at the Otaku Land, part 2. The Hara Brothers.

Hara Aoi tucked a strand of blue hair behind his ear. He hadn't really wanted to come here. Despite his appearance, he wasn't that much into manga or anime. He didn't hate them either, but he did hate people making assumptions based on his hair color. He also did not know the Student Council Secretary that well and had no idea why he had even been invited to this party. He had not really wanted to come here and now he wanted to run away. Over there, next to the previous soccer team captain, was his elder brother, Hara Takeshi.

Aoi wanted to run away, but he had already been running for months. He patted the left back pocket of his jeans feeling the outlines of a folded card. It had become almost like an omamori for him. It helped to have concrete evidence that there was someone out there rooting for him in this pinch. He drew a deep breath, lowered his gaze letting his bangs cover his eyes, as usual. The first step was torturous, slow like trying to get out of a swamp, but the others brought him to the targeted pair almost too quickly. He stopped in front of them and bowed.

'Konbanwa, Takeshi onii-san, Maeda-senpai. Could we talk privately, please?'

'Konbanwa Aoi. Of course.'

'Domo, Hara-kun. I know a room you may be able to use. I'll ask a staff member.'

'Arigato, Maeda-senpai. But, please, come as well.'

Aoi followed after his brother and Maeda. He was still not sure how the rumors should be handled. Whether it would be better to pretend they did not exist or to attack them head on or maybe there was some other way. He did know that he didn't want his brother hearing of this from anyone else. They entered a small room behind the dance floor. It seemed like a storage for musical instruments, microphones and things Aoi thought had something to do with disc jockey's work, but that was just passing thought. He had to say it now, or he would flee. Aoi sank on his knees and smashed his forehead on the floor hard enough that it actually hurt.

'Gomen nasai. Something I said was misunderstood and turned into something else. I found out that there is a rumor that Takeshi oniisan and I...last Summer when I had that horrible...heat...they think we...'

Aoi's voice broke. Maeda Michio gasped first. He had the advantage of having heard some vague whispers and now connected the dots. What would be Takeshi's reaction? He did not waste time to find out, he pulled out his phone and called for help immediately. 

'Get the team to the DJ's booth immediately.'

Then he moved into position to intercept the Alpha who stood there, face pale, hands in tight fists, shaking. He would stop any attack even though he himself would not have minded landing a punch on the younger Hara. He would not let this thing hurt his mate one more bit.

'Takeshi. Breathe. Think. We can win this. You are not alone.'

Hara Takeshi had faced more than one crisis in his life. Leading the constant nationals finalist soccer team had certainly exposed him to all sorts of troubles. Yet never had he felt this angry and this powerless. He did not doubt the rumors existed, but had it really been an accident? Or had his brother hit him back for the terrible things he had said that day? They had not spoken for more than six months, because Aoi absolutely refused any contact and now the first words were these. Somewhere in the black and red mist a faint echo was telling him to breathe. But how could he breathe when his chest was constricting around his lungs? Eventually he had to let air in and it came like gust of wind. 

Scents invaded his nostrils. He could not consciously interpret them, but something near him, near the soft wall that kept him from lunging ahead smelled good. Soothing. The soft touch on his shoulder reminded him of another echo 'you are not alone'. Very slowly he began to breathe. The breaths came out as sobs and that shamed him. He should not be crying. It was not proper. But the tears would not stop. He did not know that the tears were a way for the body to vent the anger and frustration that would otherwise have taken a more destructive form and only thought them as a weakness.

Takeshi's body lost some of the tension and Michio immediately embraced his mate. This was the first time he was trying to use his scents on purpose and it seemed to help a little. He ignored the younger brother for now and only concentrated on his Takeshi. Until the Alpha was calm enough to talk nothing could be resolved.

'You bastard. Why? Why would you...What I said that day was wrong and vile, but this...This could ruin my whole life. And not just mine. Mich-chan...'

Michio squeezed tighter and stroked Takeshi's back. The kneeling penitent on the floor slumped, but replied.

'I have thought about that for the whole time since I found out about what people are saying. I can only think of one time I have said anything about the whole thing. I don't know why. There was just something about that person that rubbed me so wrong. Gomen nasai. I don't know if there is anything I can do to set things right, but I will do everything I can.'

'Was it revenge? For what I said before I left the house?'

'What? No. Of course not. It was correct after all. My behavior that day was worth that and worse. I don't remember very much of it, but I remember enough. I deserved being called that.'

Michio had listened quietly so far, but now he felt it was the time to intercede. The problem had started on a particular day with a particular event. That needed to be solved first.

'Tell me what actually happened that day, please. Takeshi, you start.'

Takeshi did not want to admit to his mate what an asshole he had been when he had panicked. But the reality was so much better than what people apparently thought had happened. He swallowed.

'I came home and found my brothers in the living room. Toshi, our little brother Hitoshi, was curled up on the sofa looking scared. Aoi was on the floor, nearly naked. It took me a couple of seconds to make any sense of it. Then I realized what had to have had happened. Aoi had presented. He seemed to be suffering and when he saw me he started to crawl towards me begging for help. There wasn't anything I could do and I knew I needed to get out of there. I tried to get him to snap out of it, which I now know was hopeless. But then I did not. I told him to...'  
The shame over his own words reflected on his face. He swallowed before repeating what he had said.

'Stop acting like a sluttish Omega whore.' 

He hung his head. He had no excuse for saying such a thing to his younger, innocent brother and even less saying something like that in front of their youngest brother, a mere child.

'Then I turned around and left. I am so sorry, Aoi. I should not have said such a thing ever.'

Michio was stupefied. He had not expected to ever hear such words from Takeshi's mouth. Was that how he actually saw the Omegas? Sluttish whores. They'd need to talk about that later, but right now the more important thing was resolving this situation.

'Hara-san? Your version, please.'

Aoi was shaken by the account and apology. Had he made more of the situation than it deserved? 

'What my brother said is correct. I remember hurting terribly. Nothing was helping. Then my elder brother came home and I knew he could help. At that time, I had no concept what that help would mean. All I knew that the one person who had always supported me was there now. And when he totally refused and called me those things, I just broke. The words cut through the haze but in a different way than meant. I did not snap out, I felt worthless, abandoned, trash. Later I was also ashamed of how I had acted. Of that day afterwards I remember only that Toshi was helping me blow my nose and held an electric fan near me to cool me down. The next day I woke up in a hospital.'

'I called an ambulance as soon as I was out of the house. They arrived in twenty minutes that felt like ten hours.

Michio was reflecting both of their words. Unfortunate incident that could have turned out much worse. Yet a few misspoken words had turned it into a potential catastrophe. He was not sure what was the right way to solve this. Rumors were persistent like weeds. 

'Can you two forgive each other? That is the first step to fixing this.'

'Hai.'

'He has done nothing that needs to be forgiven.'

'Good. Then what we need to do now is to wash your faces and then spend this evening doing things together. Publicly. This is a good place for that too. We have many allies here. I am not sure how to kill rumors, but right now I think it is best we ignore them. If anyone should actually ask, say that it is not true. Otherwise prove it wrong by acting like brothers should.'

A knock on the door informed Michio that the 'cavalry' had arrived.


	23. Party at the Otaku Land, part 3. Love in the Air?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much setting up things for future.

Suzuki Keiji was happy he had invited Midorikawa Ayato to go to the party with him. Since it was his brother's 18th birthday all the rest of the guests were in high school already and that made Keiji feel small. Feeling small was a bad thing when one is an Alpha. Having a trusted friend there helped, since they could concentrate on doing their own things. They had hogged a gaming console from the start. If they had not been getting hungry they probably would not have given it up all night.

There were, of course, several people he recognized simply because they were famous in the school. Pretty much everyone knew the Student Council President, Kanai Satoru and his mate Ken. They had even been on a TV-show last Spring talking about how they met. Keiji, however, had met both because Satoru's papa was also his and his elder brother Kō's guardian. Keiji thought Ken was cool, almost as cool as Kō's Alpha Itō Tomoyuki, Captain of the Soccer team.

'I can't wait for April, Ayato-kun. High School...'

'I know, Keiji-kun. I am so happy we are both going to to continue at AOBI.'

Actually most middle school students at AOBI did continue to AOBI High School. The middle school was small, only around hundred students per year. Almost all of them were from wealthy families who could afford the tuition. Scholarship students were rare, but there were a few. Keiji wasn't really either. His school was paid by his guardian Kanai Sōta personally, which was only funny if one knew that he was the owner of the whole AOBI school system.

'I want to join the soccer team. And I want us to be roommates.'

'Keiji-kun. It would be nice, but as things are, we're not even going to be in the same building.'

'Don't worry, Ayato-kun. There is still time. Do your best!'

Midorikawa laughed and shook his head. There were things one could do and there were things one could not. Choosing the date of presenting was one of the latter as was the gender one ended up being. But one could hope for a favorable outcome. What was the favorable outcome depended on the person. Clearly his parents and Keiji-kun had different wishes. What a drag! But there was no point wasting time on something that could not be affected, especially not while in a real high school party.

'Hai hai! But lets eat now.'

They raced to the banquet table. There was a great variety from traditional Japanese delicacies to western favorites like pizza. Food at AOBI schools was actually good, well-made and healthy. But this food was on a totally different level. Every single thing was clearly made from scratch by professionals. For Keiji this was a paradise. He wanted to taste every single thing, savor all the flavors. He had two great passions in life: soccer and cooking. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste.

'Is that really that good?'

A new voice, deep and soft. A new face, dark eyes with golden flecks looking at Keiji from a close distance. A gentle smile. Handsome! Keji blushed. What was he thinking? This older guy was just being nice. Unsettled by his random reation, Keiji nodded in affirmation. His eyes hit the guy's dark violet shirt and the shining, white omega sign. Not just any older guy, an older Omega was being nice to him. He needed to find his voice again.

'Hai. It is delicious.'

'I am glad. It is from our family's restaurant. I am Karasu Ai. Hajimemashite!

'Suzuki Keiji. Hajimemashite, Karasu-san. Karasu family owns a restaurant?'

'Three of them. Suzuki-ka? Ko-chan's brother?'

Ko-chan? Keiji had trouble imagining that anyone would call his brother that. However, this was Kō-niisan's party, so he had to take the improbable into account.

'The person celebrating his birthday is my elder brother, Kō.'

'Hontō? Great!' 

Karasu Ai stood up straight and looked around. He raised his hand up and waited a few seconds.

'Hey, Nao! I found Ko-chan's little brother!'

Midorikawa Ayato had sat quietly eating while the Omega was chatting with Keiji-kun. It had nothing to do with him, after all. Another young man or more like a boy joined the first one. They wore the same shirt and looked a lot alike. Too much not to be brothers. Yet, there was something special about the younger one Ayato could not put his finger on. Objectively the elder brother was probably better looking, but something about the younger kept drawing his gaze. He sat quietly, ate slowly and listened.

'Domo! I am Karasu Nao. Nice to meet you, Keiji-kun.'

Nao spoke quietly, but confidently. He seemed the type to think before opening his mouth rather than one afraid to speak.

'Nice to meet you, Karasu-kun. How did you know my name?'

The grin that spread on Nao's face made the observing Ayato's heart jump. How he wished he'd been the one to receive the attention. But he was nothing here. He was only here because his friend had not wanted to come alone, after all. There was no reason for the Omega to even notice he existed and even if he did, Ayato would only be an unpresented kid to him.

'I talked with Ko-chan a bit more than my brother at the club meet. Since he only has one brother...'

Nao's brother hit him over the head playfully then smiled proudly at Keiji.

'See, Nao-chan is smart. He's going to AOBI Gakuen next term too.'

Ayato almost choked on his food. Inside his head played triumphant piece of classical music, one the name of which he could not remember. He did not even stop to consider why this little bit of news was so important to him, it just was. Spring was already in his heart even though it was only mid-January.

'Are you alright, Ayato-kun?'

Keiji patted his friend's back, trying to help with the coughing. Ayato's eyes were misting and clearing his throat took a few more coughs.

'I am fine, Keiji-kun. Arigato!'

'This is my best friend, Midorikawa Ayato. Ayato, Karasu Ai-san and Karasu Nao-kun.'

Ayato bowed politely.

'Hajimemashite. Karasu-san, Karasu-kun.'

The commotion on the dance floor drew everyone's attention. Suzuki Kō and Itō Tomoyuki were standing in the middle of the floor, under a spotlight. Staff members were urging everyone to sit down and be quiet. Ayato almost choked again, when Nao sat next to him. So close that he could almost feel warmth radiating from Nao's body and the sweet scent of whatever perfume he was using tantalized Ayato's nose. He kept his eyes on the dance floor though. 

'Thank you all for coming to celebrate Kō's birthday a little beforehand. Midnight is approaching fast and the real birthday is at hand. Before that, however, I have something else to talk about...'

Tomo had his hand in his pocket and those who knew him could tell he was nervous. He took Kō's hand in his and looked at him with such a soft expression that the audience gasped.

'Suzuki Kō, my bonded mate, we have spoken about the future already, so this should not be as nerve wrecking as it is. Kō, I am asking you officially to be part of my family. Marry me, please.'

'Hai!'

The pair embraced and the guests showed their appreciation. Kanai Satoru walked up to the engaged couple bearing a small basket.

'Congratulations! This is a small token from Sōta-papa and my father too. Now, we still have about an hour before the food will be taken away, so everyone ...Have fun!'


	24. Hope Must Never Die

Suzuki Keiji watched the plane take off before turning back to his companions. They had come too see his brother Itō Kō and his Alpha off on their honey moon trip to Okinawa. Itō. That was now his brother's name, though Keiji still called him Kō-niisan, naturally. He also now called his brother-in-law Tomo-san when in private. Once school started again it would be Captain Itō at least in soccer practice.

Life continued strangely normal while there was a terrible catastrophe happening all over the world. The HTXO-virus was spreading everywhere. The symptoms were very much like any common influenza and not even one of those scary, deathly varieties. It was nothing to be afraid of unless one was old and feeble or a woman. The virus did not kill normally healthy people, but in females it killed their eggs and left them infertile forever. The virus did not kill the women, but people did. The stories of suicides and murders were on TV pretty much daily. Even more than deaths there were people abandoned by their families, left to survive on the streets or die there. Keiji wasn't sure which was worse, the quick end or being tossed away to die. Or that for the rest of them life went on pretty much normal. But maybe it had to, maybe that was the only way for the nation, or even the remaining humanity, to survive. To carry on living. This was too much for a boy not quite sixteen years of age to bear. Nor was this the time.

'Don't look so sad, Keiji-kun. They'll be back in a week and then you'll be moving to the high school dorm. It should be a fun year for you.'

Keiji nodded. There was not much point him worrying about the state of the world, since he was powerless to do anything about it. He was just a kid with no practical skills and no money. He couldn't even donate to the efforts to help the abandoned. Because he too had been abandoned. His parents had died when he was still quite young and he had heard enough things to understand that the death had not been an accident. If he hadn't had his elder brother Kō and some wonderful people who interfered, Keiji's life would have been very different. Maybe that is why he felt so strongly about those now being cast aside and wanted to help.

'I know, Michio-san. I'll do my best at high school. And on the soccer field too.'

The Omega ruffled the youth's head, which he did not mind. Maeda's Alpha, Takeshi, did not mind it either. Keiji had become almost like an adopted little brother to both of them over the last couple of months. He'd also formed a bond with both of Maeda Takeshi's younger brothers, Hara Aoi and Hara Hitoshi. The latter still lived at home, but the former was a year older than Keiji and would be his senpai in high school. The only reason Aoi-senpai was not with them today was that he was preparing to go into his heat. When he heard the explanation for his friend's absence, it had been awkward. Keiji wasn't interested in Aoi that way, but for a young Alpha the very idea of a heat was mysterious and exciting. He'd probably resembled a boiled lobster in color for a few minutes.

The Maedas were going to take Keiji to the Midorikawa house, where he'd spend the next five days with his friend Ayato-kun. This was not new, they had spent parts of their vacations together for almost two years now. Once Keiji had even flown to Hawaii with the Midorikawa family. It had been great fun. Before going to there, however, they were going to have lunch. 

At little past 2 p.m. they were late for typical lunch hours. The restaurant being about half full at this hour probably meant that it was rather good. The three young men, two of them in AOBI school suits and the third in slacks and a brand name woolen sweater were enthusiastically greeted and escorted to a nice table by the windows. They were informed that their waiter would be with them momentously. 

'Welcome! How may we serve the gentlemen today?'

The voice was familiar. The face too. Right, that guy had said his family operated restaurants. Karasu Ai. Keiji had not forgotten his brother's party and how it had stirred his heart to have this man pay attention to him. Never had anyone affected him this way. His heart was beating faster and he did not know what to say. As the youngest member of the party, he was excused of speaking. It chafed a bit inside, but he let the older Alpha take charge.

'We'd like the curry of the day, please.'

They had already decided that in the car on Michio-san's recommendation, since he'd said he was familiar with this restaurant and could vouch for the curry. Keiji was still glad Takeshi-san had spoken for there was some kind of a lump in his throat. 

'And if it is possible to take a break, Ai-chan, join us, please.'

Michio-san had casually invited that man to their table. Keiji wasn't sure whether he hoped Karasu-san would accept or decline. Both options were good and bad at the same time.

'Hai. That can be arranged. Tadaima.'

He was going to join them then. Keiji needed to find his voice before that happened.

'Ano...Michio-san knows Karasu-san?'

'Yes. We are in the same Omega Club. His brothers too.'

Keiji remembered the violet t-shirts with the glaring white Omega-symbols. He also remembered a brother.

'I met Karasu Naoki-kun at the party.'

'There is a third brother, Shin. Or rather he is the first brother, being the oldest.'

'Ah.'

Ai-san returned balancing a tray holding to bowls of curry in each hand. He set one tray on the table and served the bowls from the one still in his hand first. Then he did the same for the other two and piled the trays on the table behind them and sat next to Keiji. The change from a professional attitude took only a few seconds. The polite smile was replaced by a genuinely happy one and the necktie disappeared into his pocket.

'It has been a long time. Thank you for inviting me.'

'Quite a long time, indeed. We missed Ai-chan last month.'

'Ah. I had something come up that could not be avoided. I'll be there next week though.'

Keiji was slowly eating his curry while listening to the Omegas talk. Was Ai-san blushing? Why would he be blushing? Oh. Keiji had an idea what the unavoidable something had been. He gave his full attention to the curry bowl outwardly. Inside his head images of what he thought Ai-san's face would look like panting in heat played in rapid succession. Having seen neither this man nor anyone else in heat, his imagination might have been far off of the reality, but it was still affecting him alarmingly. 

'Ah, sumimasen. I was lost in thought. Please, repeat the question?'

Kurosu Ai smiled at the young Alpha. He looked so cute when he was flustered. Cute and young. Ai would never have wanted to be drawn to sixteen year old kid or was Keiji-kun still fifteen? It didn't make much of a difference. He was feeling like a dirty old man even though he had just turned seventeen. The age difference was less than two years, but there was something so pure, so sweet about Keiji-kun. Even his scent was pure and refreshing, mostly like fresh lemons. He'd need to think about the other scents later, they were there hiding underneath the lemons.

'I was asking, if Keiji-kun has already made plans for the future?'

Keiji swallowed. The future he was thinking about involved a bed and Ai-san. That could not be what he meant. School. That was more likely.

'As in what I want to do after high school?'

'Yes.'

'I want to be chef, actually. Go to culinary school. Travel a bit looking for interesting recipies. Mate, get married and have three sons.'

He'd actually said that last part. The expressions around the table were comical. The Maedas were almost laughing. Ai-san was clearly struggling to keep a straight face as well. Suddenly Keiji feared he'd take that as a proposition and would decline on the spot. That would be embarrassing.

'Keiji-kun...'

'Hai?'

'That sounds like a good plan. Perhaps some practical kitchen experience would be good? Over the next Summer Leave, maybe? I can talk to my parents.'

'Arigato. That would be wonderful. Would Ai-san like my contact info just in case?'

'Of course. Would Keiji-kun mind if I used that info otherwise too?'

'Not at all.'


	25. I'll Be Waiting For You to Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on their ages. In Japan the cut off date for entering school is April 1st, therefore the students born in March are the youngest in each class. For example Keiji (b. April 20th) is almost a year older than Naoki (b. March 17th), while the actual age difference between Keiji and Ai (b. Feb. 12th) is 14 months. Ayato's birthday is July 16th, which means he is older than Naoki, actually. These differences will be minimal in the future, but right now they can feel like enormous gaps.

Karasu Naoki would have been happy to go to the amusement park any other day in any other company. Rationally he should have been happy for having an opportunity to spend a day with future class mates in advance, but he had a problem with one of the boys. He would have rather avoided any meeting with that guy. It wasn't that he hated him, it was that he liked him a bit too much. They were the same age, but to Nao the other boy, Midorikawa Ayato, was a child. 

'Really, oniisan? You want me to spend a day with your little Alpha friend? Just so you can see his little friend again? Keiji-kun this and Keiji-kun that. It is pretty much all that comes out of your mouth these days.'

'Mattaku Nao. Is it really that much to ask? You do like amusement parks, don't you? Besides he's not 'little'. He's probably 10 cm taller than me and quite a bit heavier too. Oh, and before you start with the age, he's older than you. But, in spite of that, I don't want to rush anything. That's why I need you.'

It was true. The disadvantage of being born in March was that practically everyone in one's class was older. Not only Suzuki Keiji, who was apparently eleven months older than Nao himself, but even that unpresented kid, Midorikawa-kun, was older by months. 

'I'll go. But don't leave me alone with that kid. I don't even know what to talk to him about.'

'What to talk about? I don't get it. Talk about the school if all else fails. He went to AOBI middle school, so he probably knows quite a bit about the high school already.'

'Right. Talking about school during Spring Break in an amusement park is my dream come true.'

Ai punched his younger brother playfully on the upper arm. The conversation had gone better than he'd feared. Now that Nao had found his sense of humor again, Ai knew it would work out fine. How he himself would manage not to confess his feelings to Keiji-kun was another problem.

Nearing the amusement park gate Ai stopped moving so fast that his brother almost bumped into him. His plan had been to spend time with Keiji-kun while his brother kept the friend, Midorikawa-kun, occupied. What he had imagined was a diluted date, a date without romantic or sexual things. But it seemed that Keiji-kun was already hanging out with another Omega and a young boy was excitedly explaining something to Midorikawa-kun. 

'Good day! Over here!'

There was no choice, but to walk up to the group. Ai was trying to remember that blue-haired boy's name. Aoharu? No. Not right, but close. Since they had actually never met, it was probably fine.

'Good day, Keiji-kun! Midorikawa-kun! How are you?'

'Fine fine! And you?'

'Fine too.'

'Ah. This is Hara Aoi-san, AOBI Second year and his little brother Hitoshi-kun.'

Ai introduced himself and his younger brother to the Haras. It was evident that they were going to be a group of six. It was not the end of the world, of course, but it was still irritating. On the other hand, since he really did not want to spoil everything by hurrying too much, maybe this was a blessing disguised as a curse.

The party entered the park, but soon split up in two. Ai ended up going with Hara-kun and Keiji-kun to the haunted house, while Nao and Midorikawa-kun took the younger Hara brother to the planetarium. The haunted house was very well made. It relied more on atmosphere than cheap scares. There were eerie sounds, cool breeze and even scents. The lights were dim, yet there were shadows so dark they caught the eye in the dusky corridors. Spider webs brushed their faces when they entered some rooms. Someone would suddenly scream and they could not say if it was the act or another visitor. Bloody footprints came from a side chamber and walked up the wall disappearing near the ceiling.

'Do we actually want to see what is in that room?'

Hara-kun had pretty much read Ai's mind. He had to admit that he was at his limit every sound, every movement startled him. Everything inside was telling him to leave the place. But he had his pride.

'We paid for this, so why not? Unless you don't want to, of course.'

The younger boys were probably just as much on the edge as Ai, but they too could not admit being afraid. The three entered the chamber and regretted it immediately. The room was a hybrid of an old science lab and torture chamber. There were no bodies to be seen, not even body parts save for those preserved in big glass jars, yet everything in the scene witnessed of multiple violent deaths. Then the whispers started. 'Help me!', 'Please, don't hurt me anymore.', 'I'll do anything. Stop, please.', 'Save me...Someone save me....' and 'You are next...Run...'. 

Ai swallowed. He'd had enough. He no longer wondered at all why they did not allow kids under 15 years to enter. Personally he expected to have nightmares for weeks after this. Why had he insisted on coming here when he even hated horror films? He glanced at both of his companions. Their faces were pale, their eyes wide open. They were not laughing or even smiling.

'I am ready to leave. How about you two?'

Both nodded and they backed out of the room and continued following the corridor. It took them about five more minutes to make it out of the set, but it felt much longer. All the way to the door they felt they were watched and pursued. Once back in the sunlight all three of them shuddered.

'That was intense. I understand why they get those high reviews.'

'Yes. I am definitely telling my friend, who is in Hokkaido now about this. Maybe we can come here again in the Summer.'

'You have a friend in Hokkaido, Hara-kun?'

For no apparent reason Hara Aoi blushed deeply. So that was how it was. That kind of a friend then. Ai was relieved, for he was sure now that this guy was not his rival.

'Yes. I do. He writes to me often. It is probably odd, but the school he goes to does not allow cell phones or personal computers. Real letters are the only way to communicate. Excuse me, I want to go to the toilet.'

Hara-kun left and Ai was finally alone with the object of his affection. Or as alone as it was possible in a popular amusement park on a Saturday. Keiji-kun looked almost like he were glowing.

'Keiji-kun liked that house?'

The boy nodded eagerly. It had been a hair-raising, exhilarating experience. 

'I did. It was like being on a set for some scary film. And the smells and the fans making the breeze, they were so cool. Ai-san, how about you?'

So that was the difference. Keiji-kun viewed what they had seen as an artificial construct to admire, a well-crafted thrill. That was probably the better approach. For Ai it had been something quite different. He closed his eyes before speaking of how he had experienced that place.

'I liked getting out of there the best. All the time inside I was thinking how terrible it would be if those things were real. How much those things would hurt. Every drop of blood would have come from a wound. And that bloody bone saw in the last room was the worst. In my mind that would have been used on a live victim.'

Keiji held the older youth to him waiting for the tremors to stop. It had been on instinct alone that he'd reached for Ai-san and now he was feeling somewhat embarrassed. It was a lot like comforting his elder brother or being comforted by him, but he barely knew Ai-san. Furthermore Ai-san was older, gorgeous and an Omega. An Omega who smelled like pancakes, strawberries and cream. Keiji tried to ignore the effect the closeness of their bodies and that scent were having on him and hoped Ai-san would not notice. The third year student would only see Keiji as a silly little brat, most likely.

'Ai-san is brave. If I had imagined things like that...'

The unexpected praise got Ai to lift his head from Keiji-kun's shoulder where it had been resting comfortably. Their eyes met. Resisting kissing Keiji-kun right there and then was one of the hardest things Ai had ever done. In truth, he'd probably lost the battle had they not been in public and interrupted by both Hara-kun and the other group of three approaching.

The past hour and a half had changed Karasu Naoki's perception of his 'forbidden fruit' considerably. Talking to Ayato-kun had been enlightening. While the young had still not presented, it did not mean his mind was a child's mind. In fact, he seemed very thoughtful and mature for their fifteen years of age. Watching Midorikawa Ayato interact patiently with the preteen had made Nao to think what a good father Ayato-kun would be and in extension a mate. He could almost imagine the two of them together with one or two little boys of their own. It was stupid to think that way this young, they were both only just about to enter high school. It was not very likely that they'd be together like that when they were grown-up. For now, Nao did not want to lose his first crush. Being friends would suffice. It must.


	26. Afterword

The next season will start a little over a year after this. The reason for this time skip is mainly a rather mundane one: to give time for some of these characters to get a bit older. I might not be able to avoid the 'under age' tag, unless the stories of the characters in the last chapter stay on hold for another year. That is not impossible, of course. There is a lot to write about with the soccer team and certain others as well. This does not mean that these characters will not appear at all, it just means they will not break the rules. Unrequited love, pining and things like kisses and flirting can be fun to tell about too.

Of course things happen during the next school year too, but if they are important enough to remember, someone will talk about them or reminiscence about them.

Before actual Season 4 there is [_'Beta Testers of Life'_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10429602/chapters/23029470) the 'extra story' between seasons. It brings back some characters from earlier stories at the cusp of a new life and introduces some others. It is not compulsory to read, but I hope it is fun.

(At the time I am writing this _'Beta Testers'_ has a couple of updates left and Season 4 will debut in a week or two.)

I hope that some of you have enjoyed my little tales and that I may count on some of you returning for more. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you precious people, who have come this far! I you don't dislike it, consider feeding my boys kudos or even comments.
> 
> If you do dislike it, direct the comments to me. :)


End file.
